Carlisle's little girls
by Bri1224
Summary: Carlisle has 2 birth daughters. They have abusive boyfriends who only love them for their money. What will happen when 2 new kids come to school and Figure out the girls abusive past? Rated T for abusive scences and language
1. Past

**Little girls**

Bella's POV

As I sat in my room I remembered me and my sisters past.

We were born in 1890 in Barcelona. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. My sisters name in Kristen Estella Cullen. But everyone just calls us Bella and Krisy. My sister absolutely loathes her middle name. Our mother, Esme, loves it. When they were in Barcelona, Esme met a girl named Estella. The two became instant friends. When we were born Esme made Estella the godmother of us. She wanted to make our middle names her name, so I got _her_ middle name, Marie, and my sister got her first name, Estella.

Our father Carlisle has made our large family which consists of our two older brothers Emmett, and Jasper and our sisters Alice and Rosalie. Each of them has a mate. Emmett has Rosalie and Jasper has Alice, but Krisy and I are alone. If you haven't figured it out already we are vampires. We never stay in the same place very long since we can't age. We move about every 3 years. Right now we are living in Denali, Alaska. We are moving in about a week. Carlisle hasn't told us where yet, he never does. Our home is nice and really big, I don't want to move but its all part of the routine (house on profile). Its practically a mansion.

A loud knock on my door interrupted my thoughts

"Come on Bella it's time for school" Krisy said

Ugh. School is so boring I've been in school for over 100 years. I see no need to continue going. Krisy doesn't mind it as much. Everyone just tells me it is to keep up appearances.

As I walked downstairs Alice was being her hyper self yet she seemed more enthusiastic this morning.

"Alice what are you vibrating for?" I asked truly curious

"I saw the future!" She chirped

I waited for her to tell me but I just ended up standing there for like 3 minutes waiting

"Alice" I said

"What?"

"You see the future all the time" I stated

"I know but I saw where we are going to live!" She said enthusiastically

"Where?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure but I know its really rainy and barely any sunshine"

"Great" I said in a sarcastic tone

"Time for school" Emmett yelled

"Let's go everyone out the door" Carlisle added

Ah Carlisle he always looks out for everyone but they all know my sister and I hold a special place in his dead heart. We are his little girls, even though we are 119


	2. Blank school days

**Blank School days**

Kristen's POV

Rosalie and Emmett rode in the gray jeep, Alice and Jasper rode with me and Bella in my light blue beetle convertible (pic on profile) on our way to school. We were the first to school, as usual. Bella and I use our power frequently in school. We read minds.

_Man my muscles are so big they might rip my shirt……….I'm gonna try……….crap no rips.___I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett

Bella was listening to Emmett's mind too. She was laughing her head off.

_Emmett so dumb _She stated in her head

She was still laughing so I decided to "listen" to the rest of my family

_Emmett feels truly sad. I wonder why? He just keeps staring at his biceps_ Jasper stated in his head

My head scanned to Alice.

_I should take Bella and Krisy shopping. But stupid Alaska doesn't have any good shopping malls. Maybe Washington will be better_

"HA!" I yelled

Everyone jumped and Alice looked nervous

"You were listening?" She screeched

"Yeah! And I heard we are moving to Washington!" I yelled again

"Wait Washington D.C.?" Rosalie asked

"No just Washington the state" Alice answered

"Where exactly in Washington Alice?" Bella asked

I realized she must have been listening to someone else. The parking lot was almost full

"It's a place called forks. It rains all the time and is never sunny. We will be attending forks high school. The house is sort of big. It's three levels tall and has a large garage. The middle floor wall is mostly wood and glass. It has a long drive up to the house. That's all I got"

"Whoa long vision Alice" Bella said

The first half of the day flew by in a blur. My family and I went to lunch where I scanned the minds of the fragile humans. Yes, I thought of them a fragile human as well as most of my family. Some thought they were tough but compared to us they were nothing. They may be able to juggle stones, but could they juggle cars with one hand? I thought not.

_Man the two single Cullen girls are looking hot _ I looked around the room to find out who thought that. Sure enough it was that vile Mike Newton

Why did we have to wear mini skirts today? Oh that's right because Alice _has _to dress us! We were both wearing brown wooden ring tank tops with a dark denim skirt for me and a light one for my sister. (Outfits on profile)

_Maybe I should ask one of them out_

It was Tyler thinking that now.

"Oh no" I groaned

"What little miss Kris?" Emmett asked

"I told you not to call me that" I said "and Tyler Is about to ask Bella out."

"How do you know it's me?" Bella asked

"Because he is walking towards you" I answered.

"Aw crap" She stated

I just giggled

"Hi Bella" Tyler asked in a crackly voice

"Hi" Bella said back still not looking up

"I was wondering if you wanted"

"NO" she interrupted

"But I didn't even finish" He said "Can you read minds or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little

_I wish Krisy would stay out………Uh still no answer maybe she can read minds……Oh crap then she knows I was thinking of her that way._

Tyler had a worried look on his face. After reading his mind I almost growled at him.

"No Tyler I can't read minds" She finally said

________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went along without a hitch and we were at home by now watching a mindless cartoon. Sponge bob.


	3. My fake love

**My fake love**

**Bella's POV**

Krisy and I sat in the living room; we heard a loud knock on the door.

"No" Krisy breathed

"What is it?" I asked. Her face was still in shock

"Listen" She replied

As I was listening to the thoughts around me, I found someone's mind I didn't want to hear, my "boyfriends", Jake's. I never wanted to hear him. I also heard Krisy's Boyfriend, Michael. The reason we hated them so much is because they abused us. Not enough to leave marks, but still enough to hurt us. We didn't tell anyone; they wouldn't believe us. The guys were always perfect around everyone else. They only loved us for our money.

_I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND I KNOW YOUR LISTENING SO OPEN UP DAMMIT!!! _ I heard Jake think

_COME ON, DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T HEAR ME. OPEN THE DOOR OR YOU'LL GET IT TONITE, AND THIS TIME I WILL LEAVE A MARK!!! _ Mike thought.

We both debated opening the door. Then we both remembered the threat. Krisy went to open the door. As soon as she did Mike slapped her hard on the face. It knocked her to the floor. I ran to her and was there in less than a ¼ second. I wanted to hit him back but I knew if I did he would tell Carlisle. Krisy stood up and I know she was about to hurt him so I was rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her. Mike and Jake were just laughing. We could easily kill them if we really wanted to, although they were vampires.

"Come on Bella, baby. Calm down" Jake said

He put his arm around me. I was trying to wiggle out of it when Carlisle came in the room. Mike went to stand next to Krisy. We both put on fake smiles for if Carlisle didn't think we were happy, He would cut mike a Jake off from his money.

"Hi Bella, Krisy how was your day?"

"Good" We both answered.

"Hello mike and Jake, so what are you kids up to?"

"Oh nothing just hanging out with the girls" Mike answered

"Well sounds fun. I'll leave you to it." And with that he left the room.

After a moment of Mike and Jake making sure Carlisle left, Jake stepped on my foot, hard, and Mike elbowed Krisy in the side.

"What were you two thinking?" Jake asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean why did you just say 'good' No great or anything?"

"We're sorry" Krisy answered

"Oh I bet you are" Jake replied

The rest of the day was filled with hits and punches. And finally they left.

"What are we going to do?" Krisy asked

"I don't know, Come on lets hunt"

When we got home Carlisle was in the family room with everyone there.

"Girls we are having a meeting, come sit down" Esme said

"What's it about?" I asked

"It's pretty serious girls" Carlisle stated

Oh no. This can't be good.

**I don't own twilight or the twilight characters. The stories are just for fun.**

**Hey you! Yeah you. Come here. Just click that little button below this. Just click it and then type. I need encouragement. Plz. Do it you know you wanna. DO IT!**


	4. Slip up

**Slip up**

Alice POV

As the family sat there in the family room Carlisle asked:

"Alice how long?"

It took me a moment of thinking until I answered

"About 5 seconds"

5 seconds later Bella and Krisy walked

"Girls we are having a meeting, come sit down" Esme said

"What's it about?" Bella asked

"It's pretty serious girls" Carlisle stated

They both had a worried look on their face. I looked and my love. His eyes were bright red. I could see them even though his eyes were looking down. I should have seen it, but it was a split decision. I was gone for just 2 minutes and a girl walked by at the wrong time. Jasper couldn't help himself. He is really upset. I rubbed his back encouragingly.

"Girls we have to move a little earlier than we expected" Carlisle stated

"Why?" Krisy asked.

Then jasper looked up and was in front of the girls in less than ½ second.

"Because I ruined everything Carlisle has done for us. I slipped and im so sorry for putting you through this." Jasper said

Just then the girl embraced Jasper in a giant hug.

"It's ok Jazz, things happen" Bella said. Both of them were still hugging Jasper and Jasper was hugging back.

"Yeah people, well vampires, but still people slip up. Don't greave over this. You promise?" Krisy asked

"But I killed a poor innocent girl. I took a life. I'm not worthy of living under Carlisle" Jasper replied

"Jasper, you have to promise us, you'll forget about what happened. We will move we will help you. We are a family, we stick together." Bella said encouragingly

"It's ok jazz, As Bella said, we will stay with you. Don't worry. Remember the stories we told you about everyone else? People slip. Heck Bella and I have killed a few people" Krisy added.

Jasper nodded "thanks girls I needed that"

Bella and Krisy were jaspers favorite sisters. They were his best friends. They would do anything for each other. I think it's because they understand each other really well. What ever it is they always make him fell better.

Jasper returned to my side and I gave him a hug.

"Well, I guess we have to move?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah we do go pack kids." Carlisle ordered.

Everyone ran to their room to pack. Everyone was done within 15 minutes. Carlisle and Esme in the black Mercedes followed by Bella in her pink Beetle, then Krisy in her blue one, Emmett in his jeep, Rose and her red convertible, me in my Porsche and Jasper in back on his motorcycle. We drove for one day. Most of the way was empty high ways so we drove at over 200 miles an hour at some places. Finally we arrived in forks, Washington. We were restarting our lives………again. We parked in the garage of the new house and unpacked. And then I had a vision.

_We were in the class room or what looked like the new high school. 2 new boys walked in. they were identical twins. And something was different about them. And then I realized it. They were vampires. The teacher identified them as Robert and Edward Cullen! Cullen? Whoa crap. He also said they were the sons of Charlie Cullen. The new chief of police._ And then it ended. I stood there replaying the vision in my head. I forgot Bella was close.

"OH MY GOD!!!! Alice WHAT IS THE LAST NAME OF THOSE BOYS?" Bella yelled

"Cullen!!! HOLY CRAP!!!" I yelled just as astonished.

That's when everyone raced to us wondering what the hell was going on. What was I going to tell them? There were 2 vampire boys with our last name? No I couldn't what would Carlisle do? I had to lie


	5. Big mystery

**Big mystery**

Krisy's POV

It was our first day at our new school. When we got there I was already scanning through peoples heads. And listening to what humans can't hear. (My sister and are aren't your normal vampires. Our hearing and strength are 5 times better than your average vampire.)

"Jake look our girls are back"

That was something I didn't want to hear. I looked around and sure enough Michael and Jacob were here. HERE! IN FORKS! THEY LOVED OUR MONEY SO MUCH THEY FOLLOWED US!! I told everyone except Bella to get out of the car. Then I told her why.

"They followed us Bella look." I pointed towards were the boys were. Her face turned to shock. She was utterly speechless. I turned the car off and went straight to class.

Our first class was biology. Bella looked a little apprehensive. I was assuming it was because of our sudden guests. I the first few minutes of class the teacher announced that we have two new students. I was stunned to see two really hansom guys were in. They both had bronze hair and looked exactly the same except I could notice a subtle difference. You couldn't notice it if you were human.

"Students, this is Edward Cullen and Robert Cullen" The teacher announced.

HOLY FREAKIN KABOODLE!!!!! DID HE JUST SAY THEIR LAST NAME WAS Cullen? Then out of nowhere he looked at me

_Did you just yell that in your head?_

OMG can he read minds?

_Yes and obviously you can to_

Can I talk to you in the parking lot after class?

_Sure and my brother too?_

Yes please.

He just nodded in agreement. The rest of class went by in a boring blur. The next thing I new I was in the parking lot. Edward and Robert were standing by a silver Volvo. I walked up to them and sure enough there eyes were topaz/ gold. I walked up closer.

"You to are..." I trailed off suggestively

"Yes we are vampires and you?"

"Yeah me and my sister" I answered

"Your sister?" Robert asked

"Yeah she is over there" I pointed over to wear my sister stood. It was by the pink beetle convertible. She looked like she was thinking very hard. Then I looked over across the lot at the abusive guys we called our boyfriends. They were just far enough for me not to read there minds, so I assumed Edward and Robert couldn't hear them. I was wrong. They had disgusted faces plastered to their heads. They both slowly turned their heads towards me. Robert grabbed my shirt and lifted so fast I didn't have time to stop him. He wasn't about to rape me or anything. He lifted my shirt only a little bit. I knew what he was looking for. Mike had punched me in the stomach last night. It had left a bruise. Robert found that and then grabbed my arm and dragged me behind the car.

"That evil little basturd. I have to tell your father." He said quickly and quietly.

"No" I said just as low. He just looked at me questioningly.

"Fine explain in the car im taking you home" I didn't complain.

_Follow me in the beetle. I'll explain later. _Bella nodded and got in the car.

Edward got in the front with me in the back. I would come back later to get the others. This wasn't going to be easy. Mike and Jake looked seriously pissed. As if to an answer to my prayer they went back to class.

"You don't love them do you?" Edward asked. Man, Robert didn't speak much does he?

"I do it's just that im not very happy right now." Robert said answering my thoughts.

"You have some 'splaining to do" Edward said in a Ricky Ricardo accent.

And here we go.


	6. Authors note

**A/N:**

**I know it is taking a long time to write the next chapter of my story. My brother just went to camp so I have had to do his chores. I should have the next chapter up by tonight. Please leave comments telling me to put twists in the story. Who knows your idea might go in. then I will acknowledge you on my profile. Thanks! Keep reviewing!**


	7. Explanations

**Explanations**

**Krisy's POV**

"Come on Kristin, spill" Edward said after a long moment of silence. His thoughts were relatively calm.

_I wish she would tell us what was going on._

They were a little better than Roberts'

_I'm going to kill that evil bastard. He will die a slow painful death._

Well someone is a little protective aren't they?

_No not usually. Well he is never this angry at something. _Edward answered my thoughts.

"Heard that" Robert said. He sounded really angry and like he was going to kick some vampire ass. I was betting he was, I'll ask Alice later.

"I will" Robert said. Edward just nodded. I could get used to not having to talk thing. Robert chuckled at my last comment. I bet I could make him laugh.

"There is no way. No one can make him laugh." Edward replied.

_I'm still going to try _I said in my head. I made a silly face in the rear view mirror at the same time Robert looked. He was trying really hard not to laugh. He was biting is lip. That was kinda cute. OH MAN DID I JUST SAY THAT IN MY HEAD? Edward nodded confirming my thoughts. He was now trying not to laugh. Robert wasn't paying attention to me thankfully. There were a bunch of cows in the road so he was watching the animals. As soon as the cows moved we were going 108 miles an hour again.

"I think I should know a little about you." I said

"Well we were born in 1885 in Burlington, Wisconsin. Our parents are Edward and Elizabeth Masen. When we were 17 we were attacked by vampires. They killed our parents and Charlie saved us by turning us into vampires." As Edward told the story Robert's face turned from angry to sad. I felt genuinely sad.

_I'm ok. I just miss them _Robert said in his head. I could see it in his eyes, He truly missed them. At that he turned his head so that I couldn't see his eyes. By this time we were outside of our house and wondered how the hell he knew where I lived. Bella was parked next to us. I was about to explain, but she already knew.

_I was listening to the entire conversation. Nice comment about the cute thing. _Bella thought smirking a little. I just rolled my eyes.

We walked up to the house. Carlisle's Mercedes was out side. That was unusual. Why was he home and why was he parked outside? The garage door was shut and he was waiting out side with a nervous look on his face.

_Who are the guys? Why are you home so early? Why did they drive you home? Did you slip? Are the Volturi here? What's happening? _He was freakin out.

"Dad nothing is wrong" Bella yelled.

Obviously the guys were listening and were trying not to laugh.

"Well since you are home early I guess I could give you your presents now" Dad responded to my confused face.

Why did he say presents? I don't know what's going on!

"Well since your birthday is in a week-" Carlisle started

"Really"? I cut him off. Since we almost never celebrate our birthdays I must have forgot

"Yeah, I forgot too" Bella agreed

"Well anyway" Carlisle continued "I went ahead and got you your presents early"

He opened the garage doors to reveal the most perfect gifts ever. All for of us gasped in astonishment at what he got us.


	8. Authors note again

I don't own twilight. I don't own twilight. I don't own Twilight. I don't own twilight.

**I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I'm not Stephanie Meyer!**

**These are just stories!!!!!!**


	9. Holy freakin OMG!

**Holy Freakin OMG**

**Bella's POV**

"This is the most totally fantabulus present in the whole world" I screamed. Referring to the two awesome Aston martin vanquishes parked right next to each other. They had big red bows on them. One was blue and one was a silver type color. Which is whose?

"Which one is mine" Krisy asked. She had been hyperventilating. Unnecessarily I might add while I just stood in utter shock until Carlisle answered.

"The blue one is yours and the silverfish one is Krisy's" Carlisle responded motioning towards Krisy. She ran to her car (the old one) and kissed it.

"Hasta lavista old car!" And with that she ran to her new car and climbed in. The guys and I still stood there in amazement. I wasn't even paying attention to the people's thoughts around me.

_This car kicks ass! _Krisy thought.

_Those are exactly like our cars at home _Edward thought.

_Wow _Robert mentally said. Not much of a talker.

"He usually talks through his head" Edward replied to my thoughts. Robert still said nothing. I finally went up to my car. I was in utter bliss until Carlisle interrupted my moment. Tsk Tsk always killing my mental buzz.

"So what are you thinking Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone was waiting for my response. I really couldn't say anything yet, but about thirty seconds later I finally replied.

"Holy freakin OMG!" I said barely reaching over a whisper. Everyone laughed.

"So dad" Krisy started. She only called him dad when she wanted something. It's not that she didn't love him it's just that we were used to everyone calling him 'Carlisle'. "Can we take these out for a test drive?"

Krisy was always the more outgoing one. I was quite. Robert was quite and Edward was more outgoing. See anything happening later? Edward smiled a little. Crap! He heard me. If we were going to start hanging out then I would have to get used to controlling my thoughts. Edward then chuckled so I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same thing. As if I was like a freakin human girl I giggled! Yeah giggled. I quickly through my hand over my mouth.

"Sure, but tell me why your home so early" Carlisle answered Krisy. With that Robert came out of his little trance.

"Well Carlisle we wanted to talk to you" Robert said. Hey! Look he talks. Krisy was trying not to laugh. Robert glared at me but I looked away innocently. He then rolled his eyes.

"Um okay, won't you come inside?" Carlisle stated a little nervous.

"We will just go on a drive" I said, not wanting to be there when Edward told my father that our boyfriends were abusing us and using us for his money. We would get a mean glare then we would get in trouble for not telling him. After that was over, Emmett would make jokes and I would yell at him and then Krisy would pounce on him and probably break something. No, no, no. that was a conversation I was planning on avoiding. Edward chuckled. Robert was focusing on Krisy. I see electricity forming! Again Robert glared at me.

"Okay" Carlisle said from inside the house.

We zoomed over the asphalt at over 200 hundred miles an hour. It was pretty quite while we flew over the road in our new cars enjoying the speeding sensation. It wasn't like we would crash with our enhanced senses and if we did, we would stumble around like the 2 luckiest car crash drivers in history. Then Krisy's thoughts caught up to me from the next car over.

_I wonder what the guys are talking about. _Krisy thought. That made me wonder what they were going to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV**

" Well what did you wanted to talk about?" Carlisle asked us as we walked inside.

"How much do you know about Kristen and Bella's boyfriends?" I asked

"That those boys love my girls very much" Carlisle stated very proudly. I saw Robert wince a bit in the corner of my eye. Maybe he cared for Krisy or Bella? Possibly more than me.

_Kristen _Robert said in his head_ I like Kristen and I think you like Bella. I see the way you look at her._

As I thought about what _he_ thought I heard something I never wanted to her. Bella yelling at the top of the lungs in her head. Shrieking would be a better word.

_Edward! Robert! Get out here. It's them. HELP! They attacked Krisy! I cant talk or the will get me. We are in the woods out side the house. Help!_

Robert heard that. We didn't even stop to think about we were doing. We raced out to find out what happened. Carlisle followed us. We probably had a horror struck face. When we got to where the girls were, Mike had Krisy pinned against the forest floor and Jake had Bella against a tree. When we stopped, Robert and I growled in unison. As soon as Carlisle had caught up he growled also. Jake and Mike looked in our direction. When they looked at us, the girls had enough room to wriggle free of there grasp. They ran into our waiting arms. We hugged them for a second until Bella and Krisy said " thank you" in unison. Wow they were a lot like us.

"What did you do to my little girls" Carlisle snarled at the now horrified boys standing not 15 feet from him. When they didn't answer Carlisle just launched at them. Robert and I let go of the girls to help them. They would never hurt our girls again. Yeah I said it I want Bella to be mine. I don't care who heard it. I would shout it on a mountain.

' I love you Bella' I shouted in my head. I turned around to Bella looking at me with a certain look on her face. Affection maybe? Wait! Why aren't her thoughts spilling into my mind? She saw my worried face and gave me a look telling me that she would tell me later. I continued with my work.


	10. After math

**After math**

Krisy's POV

As my sister and I sat in front of our father, my good friend and her newly acquired boyfriend killing our abusive boyfriends, Edward looked over at us with the most curious looks on his face. First it was anger at our now dead boyfriends, then it was worry, I was assuming he was wondering if we were alright, and finally his face was curious. He looked at us as if we had 2 heads. I then realized I had the shield over us. I was always a little protective, when it came to my family. Oh yeah we also have mind shields. We can render vampires' powers useless. When everyone had finished their business, Robert came over and gave me a hug and Edward gave Bella one. I now saw our faces in his head. We looked extremely scared. Which in truth we were. We were scared that the guys would finish us right there. Robert shuddered at the thought. I just hugged him tighter until some one interrupted.

_Um yeah I'm still here lovebirds. _Carlisle said in his mind

_Can I tell you something? _Robert asked mentally

_Sure _I answered

_I'm about 100% sure I love you like Edward loves Bella _With is comment I looked up at him and smiled then tucked my head back in his chest.

_Me too_ I replied

_I love you_ Edward stated in his thoughts

_I love you too_ Bella said and with that he pecked her on her lips and she look back down.

We could do better than that. Robert stared at me curiously and I nodded. He bent down to kiss me with a whole lot of passion. There was an electric current flowing through our lips. When he pulled away I gave him a sour look. He bent down again and gave me a quick peck. We turned back to our twins and saw their jaws wide open and eyes wide.

"What was that?" Bella asked still shocked.

"I won," I simply stated. See my sister and me were kind of competitive. We would always see who could win, even if it was as simple as a kiss.

"It was not that simple" Bella nearly yelled. Robert and Edward were confused. We still had our shield on. Their arms still wrapped around our waists.

"I won and you know it!" I yelled back

"Nuh uh" Bella replied

"Yeah huh"

"Nuh uh"

"Yeah huh"

"I'm still here" Carlisle yelled. Crap I forgot all about him. The guys dropped their arms and we all stared at Carlisle.

_It looks like you guys found your mates _Carlisle said in his head

Bella and I just stared at each other in disbelief. We would find out later if that was true.

_I'll give you guys some privacy. It's been a long day _Carlisle added mentally with a smile.

Krisy and I hugged; grateful we still had each other. When we separated we went to the guys. They welcomed us literally with open arms. We hugged for a minute in silence. (I put my shield over everyone) When I put it down Robert looked at me with curious eyes.

_How come I couldn't read your mind, then just a second ago I could_ Robert asked still curious

"We have mind shields. I had mine over everyone. It has become like a reflex for me. Like someone flinches when in pain, I put my shield over everyone when I feel danger" I replied sounding kinda bored. It wasn't that I was bored with him it's just that I have explained this to everyone a million times and if I was correct then I knew the next question. 'You have 2 gifts?' Just like I heard a million times.

"Interesting"

"Yep, wait what?" I said very confused.

"Interesting, why did I say something wrong?" He said worriedly

"No of course not it's just you surprised me" I said encouragingly.

_I love you_ Robert suddenly said mentally. I had noticed that Edward and Bella had left. Probably went to run. Bella liked to run. But after Robert said that I stood there awestruck. Robert took that as a bad sign.

"You don't love me?" He asked with his voice dripping sadness.

"No! I mean yes! I love you so much. It's just that no one except my mom and dad has ever said that to me. I love you. I truly do." I said a little to fast.

Just then I cocked my head to the side. That was a sure sign that either my sister or I are hearing something that a normal vampire wouldn't hear. Robert just looked at me confused.

"What?" he finally asked.

"I hear something" I replied.

"No you don't I'm listening to your mind." Robert said still confused.

"How much do you know about me?" I asked knowing he needed to know more.

"Your name is Kristen and you are a girl." He said simply.

"One I am a girl, hopefully, two call me Krisy, and you are in love with me after all and three im not your normal vampire." I said a little to serious for my liking.

Robert just looked nervous as hell. Well lets start from the top.

_Yes lets_ Robert replied in his mind still unable to speak I assumed

_I can talk, I just don't want to_ Robert answered my thoughts. Edward was right. Robert simply nodded.

We went to the meadow me and my sister shared. We went there when we wanted to get away from 6 minds that could get annoying every once and a while. Especially if one of those minds was your Oaf of a brother who like to see if he can break things. Most of the time though broken things only appear when we wrestle.

"Do you and Emmett fight a lot?" Robert asked.

"Well my sister and I fight with him a lot. But Bella is so innocent that she never fights him. She leaves that to me." I answered.

"So what did you mean you heard something?" Robert asked

And here we go. Let the probing quistions start.

_I'm not going to probe you with questions, im just curious. _Robert added.

Of course he wasn't going to probe me. He loves me.

_I do_ Robert replied indicating that he loved me.


	11. Yet again!

**Yet again!**

**Listen twilight lovers. I am glad you love my story! It's great it's just that I don't get enough feedback. I need 35 total reviews before I post ch. 11. Please give me ideas. I'm starting to run out. Ok not really I just want my audience to be involved. You will be accredited. I will post that you helped in the creation of this story.**

**Thx!! Bye!!!**


	12. Figuring you out

**Figuring you out**

**Bella POV**

"So tell me about yourself." Edward demanded. We had left our twins after a while to give everyone some privacy. We were far away from anyone who might be listening *Cough* Alice *cough* She probably already new.

"How?" Edward asked referring to my thoughts.

"Well Alice sees the future." I replied

"Then wouldn't she see us together a long time ago?" Edward added.

"No she will see it when it's decided. Her visions are subjective; I mean the future can always change." I answered. He just nodded.

"What about the rest of your family?" Edward pressed. It seemed he was truly interested.

"I am" He added before I continued. He was staring into my eyes. His eyes were a beautiful gold. Not that I'm not used to gold eyes, my entire family had gold eyes, its just his were a certain color. They were…….Amazing! I felt like I might faint if I stared to long.

"Thanks" Edward started "And I'll catch you"

Just then I put my shield on so I could think, and he gave me a breath taking crooked smile. If it could my heart would be pounding. He put his hand on my cheek and I had too look down or I would pass out.

"Back to what we were talking about" I started "Jasper is our best friend and also Alice's mate."

"I bet he is nice and all but damn that dude has some freaky hair" Edward exclaimed. It was only twenty seconds after when he saw the look on my face before he embarrassedly asked if he'd said that out loud.

"And then there is Emmett." I continued.

"What's he like?" Edward pressed.

"We argue a lot but he and Krisy wrestle a lot" I said.

"But he is so big, doesn't he hurt her?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No," I said chuckling a little, "Emmett should be the one you should look after."

He gave me a confused look. Then I realized I never explained.

"No you didn't" Edward replied to my thoughts.

"Well me and my sister aren't normal" I answered.

"Explain normal" Edward probed.

"Well we have 5 times the strength, hearing and sight of the average vampire." I stated.

"And your powers" He continued.

"Well technically we only have one power" I answered.

Another confused look. Man today is one hell of a confusing day.

_Hell yeah, but continue please. _Edward said in his head

"We can get a carbon copy of any power just by touching any vampire and we also enhance it." I replied

"Where did you get the mind reading?"

"From aro of the Volturi." I said "We lived with him for a little while"

"Do you have Jasper and Alice's powers?" He asked. How did he know about jasper? He then pointed to his head. Oh yeah mind reading duh. I mentally slapped myself in the head.

"Yeah Krisy and I can control and feel emotions when we feel like it."

"Wait what do you mean 'feel like it'?" He pressed.

"Well right now I don't feel your emotions because I don't want to intrusive, just like I don't read peoples mind unless I have to."

"Oh" Was all he replied.

"And we can see the future" I continued.

Edward stiffened. What?

"Robert and Krisy are coming" Great I thought.

Edward chuckled. He stood up and grabbed my hand and helped me up.

_Show me how strong you are _He suggested.

_How?_ I asked mentally.

He looked around and then back at me. He then pointed to a tree.

_Knock it down. _He commanded

_Oh I'll do better than that _I replied in my mind. I put my mind shield on so he wouldn't know what I was doing. I then flung him on my back and ran straight for the tree and began to climb at inhuman speed. When we got to the top I put him down on a branch. We were at the top of a 300 foot tree. I inched up to the trunk and proceeded to run down a long branch and flipped off which scared the hell out of Edward who jumped with me. When he caught up with me in the air I cradled him like he was an infant. I straightened up and was vertical with Edward in my arms and then landed softly on the forest floor. Edward was barely jostled. I put him down but he was barely able to stand so he leaned on me.

"See" I said.

"Do you do that often?" He asked.

"Well no. Krisy and I usually do it by ourselves, but you had too jump to so I had to rescue you" I answered

He gave me a sour look but I just kissed him. That got rid of that look pretty quick. Just then Krisy and Robert were in front of us. She had a smile on her face and Robert had the same shocked expression on his face that Edward had.

_What happened to Robert? _I asked Krisy.

_She pushed me off a 300 foot tree!_ Robert exclaimed in his head.

_One, you fell. Two, I came right after you. And three I would never hurt you_ Krisy answered in her head smiling at him.

"So you haven't gotten mad at him yet?" I asked Krisy.

"No" She replied.

"Wow" Was all I could say.

"Why would she get mad at me?" Robert pressed.

"She has an anger problem." I answered.

"I do not! Just because I get angry often and occasionally hit people does not mean I have an anger problem!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it does" I said smiling.

"Nuh!" Was her come back

"Come on let's go home and tell everyone" I suggested.

The guys looked at each other and nodded. Then they pulled us on their backs and took off running. It was so fun. Mainly because I was on the back of the person I loved, Edward smiled and I kissed his head, and they could run almost as fast as we could. Just then they both sped up. I put my shield on so I could talk to Krisy privately.

_Let's switch and see if they notice_ I told her.

_Ok_ she answered. We switched in mid flight. We did it so fast that to the guys if felt like we were just wiggling a little. We mad it up to the house and were met my 5 angry vampire faces. Carlisle wasn't mad. He was just waiting patiently in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, I did you a favor. I put this up because I felt sorry for you. I know I don't like to wait for story updates. But I need more reviews. I am starting to feel that you don't want to give me encouragement. :(**


	13. Pressing questions

**Pressing questions**

**Krisy's POV**

Edward looked down at me. You see, while the guys were running back to our house we switched on their backs but they didn't know it. So now I stood next to Edward which was a little weird. Thank god I had my mind shield on. And the questions began.

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you hurt? Oh my goodness my poor babies." Esme would be crying if she could. She came over to hug me then Bella.

"You're not Bella" Edward whispered in my ear. He had a little smile on his face. How could he know? We were wearing the exact same clothes! (Outfit on profile) I looked over to Bella. Robert was at her ear and then she looked disappointed. As she looked at me we switched who we were standing next to. Everyone just looked really confused. They couldn't understand why we switched. Just then Robert answered.

"They switched while we were running to see if we noticed and we did." Robert said proudly.

"How did you figure that out so fast? They do that all the time to us and we won't figure it out for weeks. Sometime they will forget too that they switched." Alice asked a little shocked. The guy just shrugged. They must love us. I turned heaved my shield out of my mind so I could talk to him.

_How did you know?_ I asked Robert.

_Edward and I just knew. We can tell the difference between you two. You, for instance are protective even though you can stand up for yourself _He answered simply. _We can just tell by your eyes._

Well ok then. I have never heard that before. Well back to the questions.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper asked.

"Well they threatened us," I replied, "They wanted our money. They knew how old we are and figured out that we were rich. They were greedy disgusting pigs that…." By that point I was on the verge of sobbing. I hid my face in Roberts' chest. I hated being weak.

"You're not weak. You're just a little scared. Its ok, their gone they won't hurt you. It's ok." Robert whispered in my ear. That really helped.

"They beat us whenever we did something they didn't like." Bella was upset know too. Edward was comforting her too. Everyone came over to hug us. I wasn't upset anymore, I was full of rage. I ran out of the house. I ran strait to the meadow, I knew Robert would follow. When I burst through the bushes, it was sunny. The sun shone through the trees. I stepped into the sun and sat down. I was having a total meltdown. I might have just gone to my room but jasper was too close and I didn't want him upset while comforting Bella. She needed it. I was strong I don't need people protecting me my whole life. Just then Robert broke through the bushes and ran strait to me and hugged me for a minute. I noticed that his skin sparkled. I was used to it. I looked strait into his eyes. They were they color of melted gold. Very warm and inviting. I forgot were I was and why until Robert chuckled.

"You know that you need protecting just as much as Bella," I was about to reply but he put one finger on my lips. OMG! I was about to hyperventilate until he started to talk again, "And I know you re a big girl and could probably beat the poo out of me but I will not let anything happen to you. You skin doesn't sparkle?"

I shook my head "I told you I wasn't normal"

"No your not normal, your extremely special"" Robert said. He gave me a crooked smile.

That sent me over the edge. He backed up a little and we stood up. I took a defensive crouch and smiled at him. I then pounced on him and my lips found his. His tongue entered my mouth. I knocked him know when I pounced on him so we were on the ground. His lips were on my throat and then my jaw. Just then we heard someone clear their throat. I jumped up and automatically took a defensive crouch and growled. I don't like to be snuck up on. I saw Emmett laughing his head off.

"Emmett god what is wrong with you? Have you ever heard of mental knocking?" I was absolutely furious. I jumped on him. He flew to the ground and the wrestling began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**An hour later**

We had broken a lot of trees. I dragged Emmett by his collar back to the meadow. Robert was there and was laughing at the fact that a small girl like me was dragging a bear like Emmett so easily. Emmett's clothes were ripped up and tattered but mine were as perfect as when I left.

"Emmet what would you like to say to Robert?" I asked my oaf of a brother.

"I am sorry I interrupted your tongue wrestling" Emmett replied with a chuckle. I sighed and grabbed him by the top of his boxers that were hanging out slightly and ran up a very tall tree. When I got up to the top I hung him by his boxers on the edge of a branch. It was over looking the meadow. Robert saw what I was doing and was on the ground laughing. I left Emmett up there and scrambled down to my love.

"Come on lets go home" I suggested. Robert looked toward Emmett in the trees.

"I'll get him later." I said. With that we ran back home.

Everyone was still there with the exception of Bella and Edward.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" Robert asked in response to my thoughts. Everyone simultaneously pointed upstairs. I gasped and ran to Bella's room. Thank god they were not having sex.

"Why would you think I was having sex?" Bella screeched

"What?" All the sudden there were 9 vampires in Bella's room.

"Why Krisy?" Bella asked.

"Sorry just a little protective."

Everyone left the room then except me, Bella, Edward, and Robert. Bella and Edward were on the bed going through some stuff.

"So…….Whatcha doin?" I asked

"Throwing away all of the guys things." She answered.

"Oh yeah I should do that too" I said remembering that I have some things of theirs in my room too. "Come on Robert"

After I was done getting all the guys things out of my room I said we should burn it and Robert agreed. We were now outside beside a bonfire. Robert and I kept our distance. Just in case

"Hey I'm thirsty want to go hunting?" I asked Robert.

"Sure" He answered.

"Kay, let me change" I said.

I ran into the house and got on a reddish short dress with black sandal/flip-flops (on profile). It had flowers on it. When I came outside Roberts eyes popped out.

"You are wearing that to go hunting?" He asked.

"Yep" I answered simply.

After we hunted my dress was all tattered up because the stupid mountain lion had to fight back.

"Here" Robert said handing me his shirt. I could barely take it before I noticed that he had no shirt on. I stared for who knows how long until Robert chuckled and helped me with the shirt.

"Sorry. You know you're really pretty" I said. I mentally slapped my self 'pretty?' Really?

"Charlie was impressed too" Crap that reminded me.

"Why is your last naming 'Cullen'?" I asked.

"Because Charlies' last name is Cullen." I answered a little nervous

"But my last name is Cullen!" I exclaimed. "Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah here." He said handing me a picture of Charlie from his wallet. I ran back to the house. I burst through the doors. Everyone was in the living room except Carlisle.

"Carlisle!!" I yelled. Everyone jumped and Carlisle was in front of me instantly.

"Do you know him?" I asked as I handed him the photo.

"My brother" Carlisle said a little astonished. My eyes widened. Everyone gasped including Robert who was now at my side. Crap!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED THE ENCOURAGEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM STARTING TO FEEL LIKE YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**


	14. Authors note 3

**A/N: **

**Ok I am going to put a picture of Edward, Robert, Bella, and Kristen on my profile. People think they don't look alike. Both pairs of people look exactly the same. Bella and Krisy's family have a hard time telling them apart so look!!!!!**


	15. Say what?

**Say what?**

**Bella's POV**

"Carlisle!!" I heard Krisy yell. Edward and I ran down stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"Do you know him?" Krisy asked dad.

"My brother." Carlisle replied. Everyone gasped.

"Say what?" Alice said.

"He is my brother. We got separated when I got changed" Carlisle replied.

"Carlisle, that's our adopted father. Charlie is a vampire. He saved us." Edward said

"Does he live near here?" Carlisle asked Robert and Edward.

"Yeah follow us." Robert answered. Robert and Edward went at a full sprint out the door. Everyone followed but only Krisy and I could keep up right next to them. We could run faster than them but I didn't feel like competing, but Krisy did. She pulled Robert on her back and took off at our _normal _running speed.

_I think we should stay back so your family can follow. _Edward said in his head

_Sure _I replied

A few minutes later we ended up at a relatively big house. It was kind of an off beige color with a balcony on the second story. (Pic on profile)

"Come on" Robert said. He and Krisy had been here for a few minutes.

"We already told him" Krisy said.

We looked toward Carlisle who had an emotion on his face that I couldn't read. He was also blocking his mind.

"Carlisle?" a voice said coming from the house. Everyone turned to see a pale man on the porch. Everyone then noticed his eyes. They were red. I gasped and backed up. I may be vampire but since me and my sister are special; we have blood in our veins and a beating heart. Edward stopped me

"It's ok, He is a vegetarian. His eyes just haven't changed yet." He whispered in my ear.

"Charlie?" Carlisle said just as astonished. Carlisle ran up to him to hug him.

"What happened to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Let's go inside and I will explain" Charlie replied.

Everyone filed into his house. It was crowded and Robert and Edward could explain to us, so Krisy and I went upstairs to the guys room.

"Which do you think is which?" She asked me referring to the rooms. One had a desk in the far corner and a shelf that was covering one wall that was completely filled with music. It also had a black 'L' sofa in one corner. The other room had a corner desk and the sofa. It had music too but the entire back wall was glass with double doors.

"The one with the glass is Roberts. I know" And with that Krisy went into Roberts room. I went into Edwards's room and sat on the sofa then stood up to look at the music. Someone voice startled me.

"Did you figure it out by yourself? Sorry" Edward was right next to me. I was about to say something but he put his finger on my lips to keep me quite. Then I heard Krisy yell then slap someone.

(From the other room) "Sorry! Sorry! You know you can't sneak up on me, I……" Krisy was apologizing but then was cut off so I can only assume he kissed her to shut her up. When I looked up Edward face was closer than I was ready for. All self control left. I pulled his face to mine. We kissed for like 5 minutes until Krisy cleared her throat.

"Well if you're done, Carlisle wants to talk to us bells." She told me. I followed her downstairs. Everyone was gone so I assumed they went hunting or something.

"Girls, Edward and Robert are going to stay with us for a while..." He was interrupted by our screeches of pleasure. We were bouncing around arm in arm saying 'Yay yay yay yay yay' we ran back upstairs and we ran right smack into Robert and Edward who were at the top of the stairs with smiles on their faces.

"Want to help us pack?" Edward and Robert asked in unison.

"Yep" We said in unison also.

This was going to be a fun time, until we found out the reason that the guys were going to live with us. Maybe this wasn't going to be good.

_**2 hours later**_

Krisy's POV

"Girls we need to talk" Carlisle called from the bottom of the stairs. Bella and I ran downstairs to find Charlie and Carlisle alone in the living room with upset faces.

"Do you know the reason my boys are staying with you?" Charlie asked.

"No sir" Bella answered. Always polite, I would have said 'Hell no but I don't care'.

"Well I broke a rule and the Volturi are coming" When Charlie said that we heard 2 hisses come from upstairs.

"Stop eavesdropping! Come on both of you out of the house. Go hunt!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

Just then Robert and Edward were in front of us with sad faces also, they kissed our foreheads and left.

"So because you broke a rule, the Volturi are coming and you're sending you sons to live with us? And you don't want them here because you put them in danger because you were too stupid to follow the rules?" My voice was practically dripping venom.

"Krisy!" Carlisle yelled at me.

"No Carlisle she is right. I put them in danger" Charlie answered in a sad voice, "But may I ask why you didn't say that you didn't want them to come because you didn't want to put your family in danger?"

"Because Edward and Robert _are_ my family now! I will protect _all_ of my family" I screeched. It was too much. Carlisle's anger at me, Charlie's sadness, Bella's worry and my own rage. It was too much. I ran out of the house with the guys' luggage in hand and went to go set up their rooms. We had no empty rooms so the guys just bunked with us. No bed, I just rearranged the furniture so I could add a wide screen TV to our rooms mounted on the wall. It was a 60 inch LCD flat screen. Just then someone was in my room. I knew they were there and I knew who it was. Robert just watched as I ran back and forth at inhuman speed to unpack their clothes. I liked to zoom everywhere. It calmed me down. Robert decided he would stay back and stay quite so I could burn off steam. I mean how could he think I wouldn't protect them? I ended up on my balcony outside my room. There were a few fancy beach chairs out there and a mini fridge. I like to act rich. I sat in one of the lawn chairs. Next thing I knew Robert was under me holding me and comforting me, humming something in my ear that I didn't recognize. It was sweet and soft but also protective and loving. It sounded like a lullaby maybe?

_It is. You inspired it. It's your lullaby. Edward wrote one for Bella. It the same sort of but more protective and sweet. I know you can protect yourself but so can I. I am a big boy after all. I would know. I wear boxers. I have been out of my pull ups for over 2 years! I am a big boy now!_

He knew he could make me laugh. Just then I got a vision.

_It looked like the road Charlie lived on. It was. I then saw his house. It was as perfect as when I left. You could see through the window. Charlie and Carlisle were in the living room with everyone. Then it went blank but it wasn't over. The next thing I saw was Charlies' house on fire. Charlie was in the distance running away from the flames. It went blank again._

"He killed my family!!!! I will kill that bustard. I am sorry Robert but that son of a bitch will die!" After I yelled at the top of my lungs I saw Roberts face. He had an expression I only saw once before. He was absolutely furious. I started to cry. He held me closer.

"Every time I think I understand you, you always throw me off the track" He was trying to be calm but you could still hear the fury in his voice. He threw me gently on his back and he flew towards Charlies' house. When we got there, all that was left was smoldering wood. I didn't get off Roberts back and it didn't seem he cared.

"I don't. If you need to stay on my back for weeks then that's what I will do for you. I'm here for you. It's ok. We will get through this." He reached around to rub my back as he walked. After an hour of trying to find things, we gave up and robert ran home. His new home. Forever will be his home and mine. We would live happily but alone. My parents are gone, My twin and brothers and sisters are gone.I was still on roberts back. I felt tears run down my cheeks and Robert reached back to wipe them from my face. He pulled me around so he was cradeling me like an infant while he ran, but he wasn't going home. I'm not sure were he is going.

"Your meadow" He responded.

"No, It's _our_ meadow now." That was the first time i spoke out loud since my outbreak of fury at his father.

"He is not my father any more. He killed my brother and my future family. Please dont call him my father" He replied to my thoughts.

"I dont wanna go to our meadow. Can we go home. There is something i want to do." He was confused but changed his course.

When we reached the house, he flew up to my room and set me on the sofa. insted of staying there like i am sure he wanted i moved to emmett and rosalie's room. I put on my mind shield and proceded to the bed. I pulled him on me and kissed him with so much passion that it might set the house to blaze. I wouldn't have noticed. I continued what i was doing and after i pulled robert's shirt off he figured out what i wanted.

"Krisy what are you doing?" He asked as he pulled away slightly to see my face.

"What does it look like?" I teased in a sexy, suductive voice.

"I don't know Kris. Oh sorry i know you don't like being called 'Kris'." He responed. His voice a little shaky.

"I dont care what you call me, but this is what i want." I said.

"I still don't know. I love you and all but your family just died. Are you sure your not acting off of remorse?" He challenged.

"What about now?" I asked as i pulled my dress over my head. I was in a matching bra and panty set. They were yellow and lacy. He had to take a deep breath to be able to speak.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and we continued from where we left off. It was midnight when we started and 4am when i heard the sound of footsteps from downstairs.

"Krisy are you home?" Carlisle yelled. WAIT! Carlisle is dead. The permanent kind! Why was he downstairs? Unless it wasn't carlisle.


	16. Check it out!

**Check out the review button! Check it out, check it out, check it out, check it out.**

**NOW CLICK IT AND WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Living but dead

**Living but dead**

**Krisy's POV**

"What about now?" I asked as I pulled my dress over my head. I was in a matching bra and panty set. They were yellow and lacy. He had to take a deep breath to be able to speak.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and we continued from where we left off. It was midnight when we started and 4am when I heard the sound of footsteps from downstairs.

"Krisy are you home?" Carlisle yelled. WAIT! Carlisle is dead. The permanent kind! Why was he downstairs?

"Uh yeah dad, um give me a minute. I just got out of the shower." I said for Emmett and Rosalie's room. Robert and I quickly got dressed. And I waved my hand towards the window telling him 'Leave or my dad will kill you'. He jumped out of the window and ran into the forest.

_I will come back in 5 minutes and say I was out hunting. I love you_ Robert stated in his head before he was too far away.

I went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room. I screamed at the top of my lungs after putting my mind shield on. Everyone jumped and started at me.

"Jeez little miss Kris, What's your problem?" Emmett asked while rubbing his ears.

"OH Emmett!" I yelled as I ran to hug him. After that a hugged everyone including Edward which was a little weird. Just then Charlie walked in the room.

"What's up with the yelling?" He asked.

"Sorry Charlie, Krisy has emotion problems." Bella answered. I growled at him and pounced at him. Jasper caught me mid flight and held me down. I wasn't going to struggle. I am not going to hurt jasper, but I kept growling at Charlie.

"Krisy what's wrong?" Jasper asked after I finally calmed down.

"I had a vision of everyone in his house, and then it changed. The house was all burnt down and Charlie was running away. I thought he killed you and I was so upset and Robert was furious" By then I had started to cry all over Jasper's shirt. He just hugged me. Eventually Robert came home and took be from him.

"Krisy, can I talk to you upstairs?" Alice asked.

"Sure, Ali." I answered. I walked with her upstairs and into the only sound proof room, Carlisle's study.

"Krisy I had a vision a little while ago about what you are going or already did with Robert." Alice said in a calm voice.

"Ali, please don't tell anyone." I begged

"I won't, just tell me one thing" She demanded.

"Anything." I said back

"Was it good?" She asked giggling. "My visions have sound and it sounded like you were having a good time"

"Yes it was wonderful" I wasn't embarrassed. I could talk to Alice about anything.

"Ok let's go back downstairs." She suggested. I nodded and we raced downstairs. I was already in a better mood.

"Hey feeling better?" Robert asked when I sat beside him. I nodded.

"So would you please tell us why you are alive?" I asked.

"Charlie burned down his house because he didn't want the Volturi to do it. Everyone left before he started." Carlisle answered. "And I think it is about time you guys got ready for school"

"Can we drive our new cars to school?" Bella asked.

"Sure and by the way, Edward your father brought your Volvo over and yours and Roberts vanquishes." Carlisle stated.

"Yes!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to change. I still had Roberts' shirt on. I put on leather boots, short jean shorts and a white tank top (On profile). Even thought the shorts were to short for school, No body ever messed with us. A lot of the teachers hit on us thought in their mind. It was gross. Bella had changed into dark jeans, a pink striped shirt and dark pink converse. This was one day we didn't dress the same. I ran downstairs to find Robert dressed in dark jeans, a navy blue button up shirt, and a gray wool coat. Edward was dressed in dark jeans, a gray shirt and a dark jacket. I ran strait into Roberts' arms and dragged him to my car. As soon as the garage door opened I was on the asphalt of the highway and was going over 200 miles an hour over the road. He was totally relaxed with the speed. I slowed down so I could pull into the school parking lot. We were the first ones there. Bella and Edward pulled into the next parking spots over in her vanquish. Rosalie came in driving her red convertible and Alice in her yellow Porsche. Emmett was in his jeep and Jasper on his motorcycle. We were going to act like the rich kids we were. This was going to be fun.

"You betcha!" Robert said. Poor kids started to pull in and stare at our cars. Yes, they were poor. Do they have mini fridges on their balcony? Do they have a dad who is over 300 years old and has been working that entire time? Do have enough money to buy a flat screen TV in there car cup holder? Yep they are poor. I was going to wave my money in their faces. By this time a bunch of kids were surrounding everyone's cars. Their thoughts were a jumbled mess.

_Man those cars are awesome._

_Their parents must be millionaires!_

_Man Krisy and Bella are looking hot!_

Bella ignored that one but sure as hell wasn't. Robert and I were sitting on the hood of the car now; I turned to him and straddled him. He look at little shocked so I replayed the thought in my mind and he instantly knew what I was doing. I bent down and started making out with him. After about 2 minutes of that I sat up and demounted him. Everyone's jaw went slack except my family who just rolled their eyes. They were used to that kind of stuff.

_Do you mind if I mess with them a little? _I asked Robert.

_No go ahead. I will have fun with the girls as well. And I won't cheat on you _He replied. I nodded and went to stand in front of a group of guys. I put my hand on one's cheek. He began to hyperventilate and his heart rate increased.

_If she kisses me I will faint._

I kissed his cheek and as he mentally stated he fainted. I began laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. My family saw what I did and they laughed too. There were a new group of 10 guys and I began to do yoga in front of them. 6 of them fainted! I began laughing again until I heard the thought of the girls that Robert was messing with.

_Man look at that butt!_

_Look at those muscles! _

_He is soooooo hot!!_

Robert heard those thoughts and became a little uncomfortable.

"Krisy? Will you come here?" He called.

As I walked over I heard a girls mind.

_That is probably his girlfriend. She is really pretty. I love her shoes!_ She said in her mind. I could learn to like this girl. I learned her name is Angela. She had dark hair and was really skinny.

"Girl's this is my girlfriend, Kristen" Robert said while wrapping his arm around my waist.

_I bet he already had sex with her _One mind said. His arm tightened around me. I just smiled because it was true. And it was awesome! Take that BITCH! Ha! You wish you could hit that! ALL MINE!!!! M-I-N-E!!! HA!!

_All yours_ Robert thought with a mental chuckle. That is the fun part of being a vampire. You can make people have sex with you or you can scare the hell out of them. I made a very evil 'you're going to hell' smile. She cringed and almost peed her pants.

"You can just call me Krisy."

"Hi I'm Angela!" Angela said. She reached her hand out to shake mine but I kept my hand to my side. She put her and down and her smile disappeared.

"It's nice to meet you" I said with a non-threatening smile.

"Come on Krisy time for biology!" Alice yelled.

"You have biology first period?" Angela asked

"Yeah! You?" I asked

"Yeah! Let's go!" She said

When I was talking to her on the way to class, Robert kept his arm around me. I would sometimes get too close to her and Robert would have to pull me towards him.

"So aren't you cold? I mean it's like 50 degree's here." Angela asked.

"No, I used to live in Alaska so it's pretty warm here." I answered.

_The way Robert holds her; it's so protective and loving. It would be really cute if he but his jacket on her. That would be adorable!_ Angela said in her head.

As soon as Robert heard that he shrugged out of his wool coat and helped me put it on. He smiled the whole time and so did I. He rolled the sleeves up a few times so I could see my hands and he took one of my hands for himself. He wasn't afraid of me touching Angela now.

"Aw that was so cute and sweet. He is the perfect gentleman isn't he?" Angela whispered in my ear. As far as she new Robert couldn't hear her; I knew better though. I nodded and looked up at him and he was smiling.

We reached the biology room and there was an empty lab table and of course Robert and I sat next to each other. Robert pulled the chair out for me and I swear the whole class thought the same thing:

_AWWWWWW SO CUTE!!_

That was a little weird. Robert just chuckled. It's like he doesn't care who sees what he does.

_I don't_ he answered my thoughts. _I will let the whole world know I love you. And by the way, you look very pretty today._

_Thanks and so do you._ I answered.

Class was boring. Next was trigonometry, again boring! When we went to lunch, Bella, Edward, Robert, and I had to stop by the office to tell them the guys' new address. The lady behind the desk kept scanning Edward and Robert. Finally I stepped in front of them to block her view.

_Thanks _Edward and Robert mentally said in unison

_No prob. _I answered.

_That little tramp. I mean look at her! Rich and pretty! She totally uses it too, and she is a bitch! _She said in her head.

She didn't know it but I was holding Edward and Robert back. They were using their full strength and they were just pressing against my back. I was barely trying to keep them back. I glared at her with deadly eyes. After that little incident Robert wasn't too happy. After lunch we had Gym. I caught up with Angela again and we began to talk. After we got in the girls locker room she began to ask some questions.

"Why is Robert upset? He didn't look too happy" Angela asked.

"He's fine" I reassured her. As soon as we were out, Robert was at my side yet again.

"He never leaves you does he?" Angela asked.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'

_Invite her to come over _Robert suggested.

"Angela do you want to come over to my house today?" I asked.

"Sure!" She answered.

"Do want to ride with me?" I looked at Robert and he nodded.

_I'll run. I need to hunt any way. It's ok have a little girl time. _He answered.

"Sure, but what about Robert?" She questioned.

"I will ride with Emmett" He said the first name that came to mind.

"Who is Emmett?" She asked.

"My brother" I replied.

"Ok you're going to have to explain all of your family to me." Crap! I forgot to get a life story form Carlisle!

"Kay. Just meet me by my car in the parking lot after school." I told her.

"Which one is yours?" She pressed.

"The silver Aston martin vanquish." I answered.

"Kay" She replied.

The day went on and now I was outside by my car. I put the heater on in the car because humans got cold. I still had Roberts jacket on. Angela came up to me and she got into the passenger side and I got in the drivers seat. I pulled out of the parking lot and was on the highway. I was only going 120 miles an hour. When Angela gasped I looked over at her still speeding down the road.

"What?" I asked

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" She yelled. I did as she said, "Can you slow down a bit?"

"You think this is fast, wait till you see this." I sped up to over 200 miles an hour.

"Why are you going so fast? Your gonna crash! You don't even have your seat belt on!" After her rant I was laughing.

"I don't need the kind of protection you're thinking of" I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"What if I'm not a good girl?" I pressed

"But you are. You're nice and sweet" She countered.

"No I'm not. I act that way. You don't really know me. I'm your worst night mare. Please tell me you're afraid" I begged

"I'm not scared of you" She replied. I pulled into my garage and everyone was home. I realized she was the first human in our home. Crap! Jasper!

"Um Angela, can you stay out here for a minute." I asked.

"Sure" She answered a little confused.

I ran inside at human speed and called everyone downstairs.

"Ok I am really sorry about this but I brought someone home. Jasper stay back OK. She smells pretty good.'

Everyone was mad but agreed. I brought her in and introduced everyone.

"Angela these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." I said motioning towards them. Carlisle and Esme looked at me. I knew they were asking if she knew. I shook my head to quick for a human to notice. They came over to greet her but didn't touch her. No body did. I introduced everyone except Bella and Edward. She noticed Edwards arm around Bella and looked at me.

"No! That's Roberts' twin, Edward, and that's my twin Bella." I told her a little too quickly. She nodded and finally my night in shining armor came through the door at strait to me.

"Hey Angela would you like to stay for dinner?" Emmett boomed.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. His voice scared Angela a little.

"I would love to if I'm not imposing" She said.

"No of course not" Esme answered.

We went upstairs to start on our homework. Robert and I finished within 5 minutes. Angela was still working when Esme called everyone down for dinner.

"Looks good mom for someone who doesn't..." I slapped Emmett for starting that, "For someone that doesn't cook often"

"Thanks." She replied to Emmett giving him the 'shut up' look. He got that look often.

Everyone got a plate full of food. We passed a garbage can under the table so it looked like we were eating. We would throw away a little food when Angela wasn't looking. I looked up and saw Emmett eating all of his food. That idiot! He Is going to be soooo sick. After dinner Carlisle drove Angela home. Emmett was out back throwing up, Esme was cleaning the kitchen, Edward and Bella were watching a movie with Rosalie and Robert and I were in our room.

My stomach lurched. That was an entirely new sensation. I felt like I had been the one to actually eat the human food with Emmett. I took a few deep breaths to see if the feeling would go away. It didn't. In fact it got worse... way worse. I threw myself out of the chair and made my way at vampire speed, into the bathroom. I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet, a device that usually goes completely unneeded in this house, and proceeded to throw up. Robert, who probably had no clue why I left the room in such a hurry, was at my side instantly, holding my hair out of the way and rubbing my back.

"Did you eat anything?" he asked, once I was finally done.

"Nothing!" I responded. "All I threw up was the left over blood from my last hunt yesterday."

"Have you ever done that before?" he asked.

"No," I answered, standing up on slightly wobbly legs.

Robert held me steady for a moment, until we both knew that I was going to remain standing. Then I made my way over to the sink to start washing my face and rinsing out my mouth. Blood tasted great going down, but not so much going the other way. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as Robert hovered close behind me, obviously worried about me. The thoughts of the others in my room was just as concerned, especially Bella, who I could tell was being physically restrained by Edward and Emmett. Then I noticed something that didn't seem right, and with a gasp I darted out of the bathroom and into Alice's room, again with Robert right on my heels.

I stopped in front of Alice's full length mirror and looked at my reflection, turning from side to side to be sure of what I saw. Then I lifted my shirt, to make sure. There was a bump on my stomach.... a noticeable bump. If I didn't know better I would think I looked pregnant.

Pregnant?

I turned to Robert, in an absolute panic. He was looking at my stomach in disbelief and his first thought to me was 'Shield us!" before he grabbed me in his arms, bridal style, and carried me to Carlisle's sound proof office before slamming and locking the door.

"Is that...?" he started.

""It can't..." I interrupted.

"But it looks...." he continued.

"Impossible..." I replied.

"I agree but the proof is right there," he finished.

"Pregnant?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"It seems," he answered.

"I didn't even know it was possible!" I said. I gasped again and my hand flew to my stomach. What was that? I felt it again and I then smiled.

"What?" Robert asked, obviously concerned.

"It moved," I said still smiling. I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my stomach. The baby fluttered again and he smiled too.

"It would seem we're about to be parents," I gasped.

"I love you," he responded, swinging me up into his arms and kissing me all over my face.

"I love you too. So you're happy about this?" I asked.

"Ecstatic!" he replied still not letting me go.

"I'm going to be a mommy," I whispered, the shock finally sinking in.

"You are. And I'm going to be a daddy," he said, touching his nose to mine, and grinning like he'd won the lottery.

"Marry me," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Marry me," he said again, finally setting me on my feet.

"Robert..." I started to say.

"Kristen Estella Cullen, I had this all planned out before we knew about any of this," he said gesturing towards my baby bump. He pulled a box from his pocket and dropped to one knee in front of me. "Kristen Estella Cullen, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes yes. A thousand times YES!" I screamed, while jumping into his arms, bringing Alice to the door.

"I know what happened and you better let me in." She said quietly. I unlocked the door and she locked it behind her. I showed her the ring and we were jumping around screaming.

"You have to let me plan the wedding and the baby shower!" She said. I stopped jumping and stared at her.

"Don't tell anyone about the baby, Alice. Dad will flip." She nodded.

"Fine you can plan it all" I told her

"Thank you." She said and then she ran off to plan everything. We went downstairs to tell everyone that we were engaged. Before we got downstairs, Dad already flipped.

"KRISTEN ESTELLA Cullen!!! WHAT IS ON YOUR FINGER??" Dad yelled. Shit!

"Well Robert proposed!" Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Bella were hugging me and just giddy with joy. Jasper and Emmett hung back. They were always so protective. Carlisle was asking Robert to come with him so they could talk

"I expect him back in one peice!!" I yelled out to my father.

"I'll try!" He replied back. Uh oh.

"Ok come you two. You know your happy for me! And come on Eddie! Your happy too. I can feel it!" The remainder of people in the room were hugging me.

"I'm so happy for you Krisy" Edward said.

"Ok Alice i guess you can tell them. But not Carlisle. Yet" I told Alice. She knew what i was talking about.

"Krisy is going to have a baby!" Alice yelled. Everyone stared at me then my stomach then my face then stomach and back and forth wondering how i could look 2 months pregnant and only had sex with a guy i had only known a few days.

"I thinks it's like growing at super sonic speed or something" I said finally breaking the ice. Everyone didn't look to happy except alice. They all looked a little nervous.


	18. Thanks to:

A/N: I the last chapter, living but dead, the part where Krisy figures out she is pregnant was replaced. I want to give special thanks to:

TwilightMommyof4girls

She gave you the now perfect part of my story. Thank you soooo much for helping my story and for making it better. I am sure all of my readers will appreciate it. If you would like to thank this wonderful lady then please put it in a review and I will forward it to her! Please read all of her wonderful stories on her profile. Thank you TwilightMommyof4girls for improving my story!!


	19. Talking about baby!

**Talking about baby**

**Robert's POV**

As Carlisle lead me outside, I could hear everyone congratulate my Krisy.

"I expect him back in one piece!" I heard Krisy yell from inside the house.

"I'll try" Carlisle said back. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not. That wasn't good. I could feel something in my stomach that I haven't felt in years. I felt nervous. We walked for a while. I couldn't read his mind because he was blocking it by singing songs in his head. It was mostly the jeopardy song. Finally he talked.

"What are your intentions for my daughter?" He asked.

"Sir, I love your daughter more than my own brother. She means the world to me. As for my intentions, I plan to love her for all of eternity." I told him. He seemed to be concentrating very hard.

"I know that I'm coming off as old school but my daughters could have been killed because I was too stupid to look for the signs. I should have known" He was full of rage and remorse.

"I promise never to hurt Krisy. She will always be safe with me, and she could kick any vampire's butt that she wanted. She is stronger than everyone gives her credit for. She surprises me everyday. She was just stuck between a rock and a hard place." I was trying to calm him down. I heard something in the distance so I tuned to it.

"NOOOO!!!!" Krisy yelled. I ran back to the house. As soon as I was there, Krisy was in my arm sobbing.

"What happened?" I asked. Krisy couldn't talk yet so Alice filled me in. Carlisle came to a sudden stop in front of me and looked around.

"I don't know. We were talking and all the sudden she yelled and clutched her stomach." Alice said shaking her head.

"Do you know what happened?" Esme asked me.

"Yes" I told her.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Rosalie pressed. I looked at Krisy who was still sobbing, then she nodded.

"She had a vision" I answered, "Krisy, sweetheart, Can you show me" She started to sob again but showed me what she saw.

_We were in Carlisle's study. Krisy was on a hospital gurney. She looked at least 4 months pregnant. Carlisle knew and he was giving her a routine ultrasound. He was looking at the screen very intently like he was looking for something._

"_Krisy, I'm sorry, I can't find a heartbeat. Honey, you had a miscarriage" Carlisle told her._

_The vision faded to black._

My world crumbled around me. I had frozen. Our baby was going to die if not already dead. Edward and Bella read my mind and were just as shocked as I was.

"I hate these stupid silent conversations. Tell us what happened" Emmett said.

I was still frozen in place when Krisy went over to Carlisle and told him. Carlisle picked her up bridal style and flew upstairs. I followed as well as the rest of the family. Krisy had her shirt pulled back over her stomach and Carlisle was pulling the ultrasound machine out. I went over to Krisy and held her hand while Carlisle put the gel on her stomach. She cringed at the cold stuff and Carlisle pressed the probe thing on her stomach. He looked at the screen and turned towards me and Krisy and shook his head. Krisy broke out in hysterics. The family left the room leaving me, Carlisle and Krisy. I had picked her up and was now cradling her. The goop got all over my shirts but I didn't care.

"Well what do we do?" I asked.

"Has the baby been moving?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes" I answered simply.

"Then you will have to deliver the baby" Carlisle said. He was in pain too. He didn't want his daughter in pain.

"When?" I asked.

"A few days." Carlisle started, "I will need to get the equipment over here." I nodded and he left the room. I spent a few minutes soothing Krisy. When she calmed down a bit, I carried her over to our room and lay down on the sofa with her on top of me. She was on her back staring at the ceiling. I rubbed small circles on her belly and she rubbed my arm. Krisy and I were in our own little worlds when Alice knocked.

"Come in Ali" Krisy answered. Her voice was quiet and vulnerable. That was the first time I heard her like that. Her voice was always strong and independent. Know it was like she needed something to lean on. I pulled her closer to me as I sat up, putting us in the sitting position. She curled up into me as Alice walked in. She was in the fetal position when Alice saw her.

"Hi Krisy, How ya holding up sweetie?" She asked.

"What does it look like Ali?" She said. Her voice was muffled because her face was in my chest.

"Do you need some girl time honey?" She asked her.

"No, I just need Robert right now, but I promise in an hour you can play Krisy Barbie doll with me all you want, Kay?" She had looked up and gave a weak smile. I felt her put her shield on and Alice looked at me.

_How you holding up? _She asked in her head.

_Ok I guess._

_I never saw her like this. Is it ok if I send up Jasper? He's having a hard time. He wants to help Krisy._

_Sure_ As I answered she walked out of the room and jasper came in. Krisy looked up again and ran to Jasper's arms. I gave then a moment and walked downstairs. I went strait outside and to the edge of the forest and punched a large bolder into smithereens. Edward came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and hugged him. I don't care if it looked gay. He was my brother and I was freaking out. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I don't know if I can deal with it. I was so happy for us. The first vampire couple to have a child. I was ecstatic and I don't know if I can put on a brave face anymore." I said with sadness dripping from my voice.

"It's going to be ok. You can always have another baby." After Edward finished, Krisy's voice came from the house.

"Robert!!! Come Here!!!" She yelled. I raced inside to see Krisy in the living room with a huge smile on her face. Everyone else just looked confused as hell.

"The baby moved!" She said I a quite voice.

"Are you sure? I mean it could be something else." I told her while walking up to her. She nodded and grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly. Sure enough the baby fluttered. I picked her up in a giant hug and spun her around. I was grinning from ear to ear.

"But that's impossible, it doesn't have a heartbeat." I said.

"I know but it's alive! It moved!" She said, still grinning.

"Everyone, our baby lives!!" I told the whole house. Everyone was smiling and took turns feeling Krisy's stomach and the baby fluttered happily. I turned to Carlisle who was smiling too.

"Carlisle, can we have another ultrasound?" I asked.

"Sure, come on Krisy" He said. She jumped on my back and kissed my neck. I ran upstairs and laid her gently on the bed. Carlisle put the probe on her belly and on the screen there was a little baby who was kicking and trying to punch the probe. Feisty, like her mom.

"How do you know it's a she?" Krisy asked. I was about to answer but Carlisle beat me to it.

"You're having twins Krisy! A boy and a girl!" Carlisle told us. I looked down at Krisy. She was speechless, the good kind. She had love in her eyes. "Now they both don't have heartbeats, but are still growing at a fast rate. You will have to squirming bundles in your arms in under 2 weeks."

Alice ran up to Krisy's belly and began to talk to them. "Can you stop growing for a little while so I can work on your nursery?" She asked. The babies began to move and from the ultrasound, it looked like they were laughing.

"Well I guess that's a 'no', well I got to get to work. Wait, we don't have an extra room. Where you guys planning to move out? Because you could move into Esme's old cottage." She asked us. We just kinda looked at each other kinda confused.

"I guess, if that's ok with Esme" I said.

"Of course! I go start now" With that Esme, Alice, and Rosalie ran out of the room.

"Great, we won't see them for 2 weeks." Jasper said.

"2 whole weeks alone? With no Rosalie or sex? I will die. You might as well send me to Japan in a cardboard box as a slave." Emmett said.

"Gladly, Emmett. Carlisle do you have any big boxes?" Krisy asked.

"yeah I thi-" Carlisle started before Emmett ran out of the room.

"NO NOT THE BOXES. SO DARK!" Emmett yelled.

"What did you do to that poor boy" Edward asked.

"Let's just say I got irritated with him and sent him to Scotland and got grounded for a week" Krisy said. Mental reminder: Don't make her mad. Edward and Bella chuckled and Krisy just looked at me.

_You will never make me mad._ She told me in her thoughts.

"Well time for school!" Carlisle yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review!! I need to know what you think so I can make my story better. I want 15 reviews for this chapter or I won't continue! Review your hearts out. I don't care if they are form the same person! Just review!!**


	20. Lonley days

**Lonely days**

**Krisy's POV**

_You will never make me mad._ I told him in my thoughts.

"Well time for school!" Carlisle yelled.

"Wait, I look at least 3 months pregnant. I can't go to school" I told Carlisle.

"I guess your right. You can stay home with your mom and you can help her with the nursery." Carlisle said.

"No she can't!! It's a surprise!!" Esme yelled from outside.

"Fine with me." I said with relief dripping from my mouth.

"Now go get dressed for school." Everyone left at Carlisle's demand. I went to my room to find Robert with a pair of khakis on and no shirt. I stopped right in my tracks and my jaw went slack. How could anyone look _that_ hot? I mean really, that should be a crime! Dazzling women around the world!

"Do I dazzle you?" Robert asked and I popped out of my trance. I looked up at him and he gave me that world famous smile. I didn't put my shield on. I wasn't going to keep secrets from him.

"I hope not." He said. He bent down to kiss me. The babies knew what was gong on, probably due to my racing heart, and fluttered to their hearts content. I chuckled and pulled away. Robert just looked at me with a confusing face.

"They know what's going on." I told him. He got down on his knees so his face was right in front of my belly.

"Do you know what daddy's doing?" He asked my stomach. I felt something press on the inside of my stomach and then I got a vision. It wasn't like my normal visions. It was from the past. It was from when I walked in and saw Robert and up to where he knelt down and was talking to the babies. It was from 3rd person. Robert saw it and looked concerned.

"I think it was one of the babies!" I said.

"So which one was it?" He asked my belly again. I saw a picture of the female symbol.

"I don't think she will show us what she looks like" He said.

"I wonder if she can see the future." As if she were listening to me, she showed me in a bed in Carlisle's study with a pink blanket and a blue blanket in my arms. You could see the little hands that Robert was holding. He was holding one hand from each bundle. I looked up at Robert and he was smiling from ear to ear. He pulled on a white shirt and we sat on the sofa for a few minutes until I got up to change. I decided to change into pajamas. Well not really pajamas, more like one of Roberts' shirts and some shorts. I decided to wear a gray knit long sleeve shirt with some white cotton shorts. When I walked outside of my walk-in closet, Robert came up and rolled up the sleeves. He smiled then kissed me again and we went downstairs. Everyone was their and they scanned my outfit and rolled their eyes and left.

"I love you three!" Robert said as he left.

"I love you too! And so do the babies!" I said. He ran up to me, kissed my forehead, and squatted and kissed both sides of my belly then left. When everyone left, I looked at Esme.

"Go and get dressed! We have to go shopping for baby things!" She said and I complied mainly because my babies agreed. We were going to have to think of names. I called Robert to tell him of my plans. He picked up after one ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi! Esme and I are going shopping and I want you to name the girl." I told him.

"And I'm assuming that you are naming the boy?" He asked.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'

"Ok I love you" He responded.

"I love you too" I replied before hanging up.

I went upstairs and settled on a denim skirt with black leggings and a white shirt that was baggy enough to hide my baby bump. I had to listen to people's minds; I didn't want them calling me a slut because even though I look 17, I am really almost 120 years old. I think I am old enough to have a kid. I went down stairs and Esme and I drove in Emmett's jeep because we needed the space. We stopped at several stores and got all the necessities: Diapers, wipes, wipe warmer, sheets for the cribs, cribs, changing table, 2 dressers, 2 toy boxes, mattresses, pad for changing table, diaper genie, and a bunch of blankets. All of the furniture would be delivered in the afternoon, after school so we would have plenty of hands. We drove home and Esme carried everything to the cottage and told me to go to the furniture store and pick out things for the house. It had 3 rooms; A nursery, the master bedroom, and an office. I also had to pick out things for the living room. I went to rooms to go and was looking around until a man came up to me. I heard his thoughts before he came over.

_That is one hot chick! I bet she is 18. I'm 35, which is young enough. I'm going to go up to her_

"Can I help you young lady?" He asked. He scanned my body 3 times. I moved my hand to subtly show him my ring.

"No I'm fine thanks" I told him and he walked off a little miffed that he couldn't land a girl.

I looked through the store until I found a king size Portobello bed. It was black and had built in drawers. The side tables were mad out of wood and were black too. I also bought a black dresser and TV stand (On profile). For the living room I bought a large TV stand. I got an 'L' sofa that wrapped around the East wall. I got an oval coffee table and some built in book shelves. All of these things would be delivered this afternoon or tomorrow morning. I paid with cash and after I got an awkward glance from the cahier, I left with a receipt in hand. I drove home and told Esme of my purchases.

"What about the office?" She asked.

"I was going to let Robert pick that out if that's ok" I told her.

"Yes that's fine sweetie" She came up to hug me.

"What was that for?" I questioned as she pulled away.

"You've been alone too long. You should see the way your eyes light up when you're around him. The way he looks at you. You're both so happy. I haven't seen you like that for a long time." She said on the verge of sobbing. I started to miss him, so I looked at the clock. It was 1 pm, he would be home soon. I decided to text him.

_Are you skipping biology today? They're blood typing. _ I typed.

_Yeah why?_ I could hear the concern in the words he typed.

_The babies want to hear your voice. Is it okay if I go there for a few minutes?_

_Of course. I'll see you in a few._ He answered.

I drove to the school and when I pulled up to the parking lot, all of the students were in class. I parked a few spaces down from Robert and as soon as I cut the engine, he was at my side opening the door and helping me out. I looked at his face for an immeasurable amount of time. Then I heard someone in behind me. I turned around at vampire speed to see Angela staring wide eyed at me then my pregnant belly.

"What the hell are you?" She asked shocked.

"Angela, don't tell anyone what you saw." Robert said. He pulled be half way behind him so he was between us. She still was shocked.

"Which one? The being 3 months pregnant even though I saw her a few days ago or that she spun around so fast I couldn't even see her. I also notice that her eyes are different colors than they were yesterday. They_ were_ golden yesterday and today they are coal black. So tell me what you are because I know you aren't human." We stared at each other in utter shock. No one has ever noticed our subtle differences such as our eyes.

_I think we need to tell her._ Robert said. I nodded and walked up to her at human speed. Robert came with me.

"I told you I was different. I can run really fast and have unbelievable strengths. I car hear what humans can't. I can see what humans can't and I can read minds" I told her.

"How fast?" She pressed. I looked around. I was too close to the school to flaunt my strengths.

"Come with me" I told her.

"Will you hurt me?" She asked.

"No" I answered.

_She sounds sincere. She seemed nice enough last night._

"I know she seems nice and she usually is but please don't underestimate her" Robert said. She looked at him with utter terror.

"I won't hurt you either and I can read minds also." He told her. We all got into Roberts Volvo and raced to our house. The car rind was fast and quite. Angela believed we weren't going to hurt her.

"Does your whole family drive that fast?" She asked when we reached our house.

"No, they drive faster. Robert didn't want to frighten you further." I said. She nodded and we walked inside. Esme was inside probably planning something when we walked in. She looked up and she gave me a 'what did you do look?'

"I was stupid and she saw too much so I am going to show her what we are." I told my mother.

"Well, Angela, I told you I wasn't a sweet innocent little girl, Watch." I said as I walked out side and went up to a tree. I climbed and jumped down. Then I went up to a giant boulder and lifted it as easily as I would lift one of my new born babies. I ran at vampire speed back to the house and stopped right in front of her.

"See" I said simply, "and I am way older than you."

"How old are you?" She questioned.

"Almost 120 years old." I said back to her.

"What wrinkle cream are you using? You look 17!" She said with a little laugh.

"When you are changed, you stop aging. You are the age that you were turned at forever." I explained.

"Well when were changed?" She asked

"Well I'm not normal even by my family's standards. I was actually born this way." I continued.

"What are you exactly?" She pressed

"We are vampires" I said in a quite voice.

"Vampires? Don't you nave fangs?"

"No, we just have razor sharp teeth" I answered.

"Burned In the sun?"

"Myth, we sparkle" I replied with a smile.

"Sleep in coffins?" She probed.

"Myth, we don't sleep"

"Garlic?"

"It's irritating but that's about it" I answered.

"Silver?" She continued. I pointed to the silver bracelets and necklace I was wearing to answer her question.

"Don't you eat humans?" She asked nervously.

"No, we hunt animals." I could see the relief wash over her face.

"Why don't you wear any coats or jackets?" She pressed.

"Because we are already cold." I answered simply. She didn't quite understand, so I walked up to her and held her hand while looking strait in her eyes. She cringed at my cold touch, but didn't pull away. She moved her head in the direction of something in the distance and her smell of blood washed over me. I moved away quickly and back as far away from her as I could. My eyes were wide and my jaw clenched. I looked at Robert with pleading eyes.

"Angela, Krisy has to go hunt but please make yourself at home." He told her.

"Can I go?" She began to walk towards me but Robert was blocking me in an instant.

"No! When we hunt, we can lose control easily." I said whit fierce eyes.

"You said that you don't hunt humans," She said with a confused voice.

"We don't, we don't _want_ to kill humans. It doesn't mean we won't when we are thirsty. Krisy is a little too thirsty right know. You may not know it, but I am holding her back right now. I am the only thing stopping her from hurting you" She seemed to get the message and we both darted out the door.


	21. Milestones

**Milestones**

**Krisy's POV**

After we were done hunting, we walked at human speed back to the house. Our hands were entwined and our eyes golden from the hunt.

"So, did you decide a girl name?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Care to share?" I pressed.

"Elizabeth after my mom" He answered with a little remorse in his eyes. I turned to hug him and he hugged back.

"I know you miss her. Now you will have a reminder. Your daughter, and hopefully she will look like your mom too." I said while hugging him. I pulled away to see him with a smile on his face. I looked down at my belly.

"Do you like that name lizzy?" I asked my stomach. She replied with a flutter and a vision. It was me calling lizzy downstairs. She liked it.

"You will make a great mommy." Robert stated.

"And you will make a great daddy." I replied. We reached the house and Angela was sitting with jasper. He looked like he was in pain and he was. Then I saw his future. This wasn't going to end well.

"JASPER!! NO!!" I yelled. He pounced on her. Robert grabbed him just in time, before he bit her. Jasper was just mere inches from her face. I ran over to her and pulled her on my back and took a defensive crouch even though Robert had him; Jasper was strong. Jasper saw what was happening and snapped out of it and ran into the woods.

"Robert, follow him but keep back. Give him a minute, He will come to you when he is ready" I told him with Angela still on my back. She was squeezing with all her might but I barely noticed. Her heart was racing and her eyes were wide.

"Does this happen often?" He asked.

"Sometimes. Just be careful." I told him. He came over to kiss me but stopped short and looks at Angela with a concerned face. I waved my hand in front of her face and she did nothing. I looked back at him and grabbed his face, pulled it down and kissed him.

"I love you" He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." I said. He looked down at my belly and put both hands on it.

"Daddy loves you guys too" He said to my stomach. Lizzy pressed on the inside of my stomach and showed me a picture of Robert holding a little pink blanket.

"She's your little girl." I replied as he left. He kissed me one more time and left. I walked over to the living room and pried Angela off my back. I set her on the couch. She clung to me. She was absolutely terrified.

"Angela, it's ok. I won't hurt you." I said in a reassuring voice.

"I don't like the blonde one." She said.

"Jasper and he's not that bad." She looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

"Tell me about your family. The real story." She demanded.

"Well my twin sister and I were born in 1890 in Barcelona." I started.

"You two are 119?!" She almost screamed.

"Yeah, but there are vampires that are older than us. For instance, Carlisle and Jasper; Carlisle is so calm. The older you are, the more controlled you are."

"But Jasper doesn't look calm" She said.

"When he was turned, He worked for another vampire. He would help her kill humans and vampires in war. Killing is all he knows. I know it seems weird, but everyone says that my sister and I know him the best."

The next hour was spent telling her about my family. I told her everything about Esme and how she lost a child. When I told her that, my hands went instinctively to my stomach. I continued to tell her about Rose and Alice. I told her that Emmett is giant and is probably the most dangerous out of all of us but he is also a big softie. I explained everything about Robert and Edward. I described the past few days in every detail possible.

"How can you guys have such an intimate life?" Just as she said that Robert came in trying not to laugh.

_Care to explain?_ I mentally asked him.

_Sure, this will be interesting._ Robert thought

"Having a mind conversation?" Angela asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" He asked. He was right behind her and I am pretty sure she wanted to wriggle away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said being truly sincere.

"Um, Krisy, uh, t-told me I g-guess." She stuttered. It confused me for a bit but then I realized he was staring into his eyes. It's the same thing he does when he wants something.

"No it's not" He said. He looked up and Angela was out of her hypnosis. Robert came to sit next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"When your hearing is as good as ours, you hear things you don't want to her. Sadly, Krisy and Bella can hear everything that Carlisle and Esme do." He said and I sarcastically shuddered.

"When you have been alone for over 100 years, have great hearing, and are surrounded by couples that don't need sleep- Let me remind you, they go all night!- Things get awkward, but you get used to it. You learn to tune it out." I told her. Robert was looking down at my belly and I figured out that he was reading the babies minds. I started to listen as well.

Yet again, the vision consisted of me and Robert holding little blanket bundles.

"Is lizzy showing you something?" Angela asked. Robert snapped his head up in astonishment.

"I told you I told her everything." I said in his ear.

"I also know the boys name." She told him.

"What is it?" He asked. Angela looked at me; I could see she wanted me to tell him.

"I decided to name him Elliot, and lizzy agreed." I smiled as I talked; I couldn't help it.

"Elliot, I love it. Elliot and Elizabeth, They're perfect names." He said.

"Angela, give me your hand." I demanded and she complied. I pressed her hand to my stomach.

"Lizzy, can you show Angela something?" I asked my daughter. Lizzy showed her two people, they had dark hair like Angela but they looked mean. Who were these people? Angela jerked her hand away. Her face looked like she was mad and sad at the same time.

"Angela, who were those people?" I asked because she was blocking her mind.

"My parents, Um Krisy can I talk to you?" She asked a little nervously.

"Sure. Robert..." I started before he put one finger on my lips.

"I'll go find jasper." He said before running out.

"Where's the rest of your family?" She asked looking around.

"I don't know, they should be home by now." I stated, also a little confused, "Guys?" I called a little over a normal voice, incase they were outside.

"Are you sure they heard you?" She asked.

"If they were here, they would've heard me. Esme?" I called a little louder. Just then Esme came through the door, looked at Angela's shocked face and looked at me.

"She didn't do anything wrong, I just have to get used to it." Angela said.

"Can I make you anything to eat? You're so skinny!" Esme exclaimed. She sounded like a mom.

"Mom! Where is everyone?" I repeated.

"Outside." She said.

"Then why didn't they come in when I called them?" I pressed.

"I don't know. GUYS! Come in!" She called out side. Everyone filed in. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle and my Own God came in and stood in front of us.

"Where is Emmett?" Carlisle asked. Robert looked at me with a shocked face.

_He's still in that tree!_

We ran to the forest and found the tree Emmett was in. I climbed to the top at found a bunch of vultures attacking him. He was trying to shoo them off. I ripped his underwear and down he went. He fell on Robert and they went down with a thud. I flung myself out of the tree and landed right next to them. I threw Emmett off and he landed with a bang in a tree about 500 feet away.

"You ok?" I asked Robert.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sat up and we heard Emmett go hunt. We went back home to see that no one had moved. Rosalie came up to me and sniffed my shoulder.

"Why was Emmett in the woods?" She asked at little pissed.

"Well, he mad me mad so I hung him in a tree and kinda forgot about him." I looked around as I talked. Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter. Rosalie ran to get him. I guess she thought I didn't get him. Lizzy showed us Rosalie running up every tree trying to find Emmett and coming back with broken heels, tattered clothes and leaves and twigs in her hair. Edward, Bella, Robert and I burst into laughter, then I remembered what lizzy could do and I remembered that I wanted to show Esme something.

"Esme, do you remember your son?" I asked her. She had had a baby before us but he soon died after birth.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember what he looks like." She was about to cry.

"Lizzy could show you." I said pointing to my stomach.

"Can you show me lizzy?" She asked after she came over to me and knelt in front of my stomach. I grabbed her hand and pressed it to my belly. Lizzy showed her a picture of her holding her baby next to a window. Lizzy zoomed up on the baby's face. The vision changed to just after Esme gave birth to us. She was again standing next to a window. You could tell who was who because Carlisle came into the picture and handed one of the babies a bottle of blood and that baby punched it and it shattered into a million pieces while the other baby gently shoved it away. Robert chuckled when the vision ended and Esme looked like she would be crying if she could.

"Thank you lizzy." Esme said and she walked out of the house to the cottage I presume. The rest of the girls- With the exception of Angela- went to go work on the cottage. Emmett walked in and looked at Angela and ran up to her.

"Hi! I'm Emmett, the smart one!" He yelled at her. She looked terrified.

"Emmett you don't have to yell. You're going to scare her!" I told him. I walked over to her.

"Ignore him, He is an idiot. He won't hurt you; he's just like a big kid." She smiled and looked back at me.

"Can I talk to you now?" She continued.

"Yeah come on." I pulled her on my back and zoomed up to my room. She had a huge smile on her face.

"That's so fun!" She yelled.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I continued.

"I need to stay here a while." She said looking down.

"Of course, but why?" I asked.

"The reason lizzy showed me my parents is because they kicked me out a while ago. They looked like that when they did it." I hugged here because she started crying.

"It's going to be okay. You can stay here as long as you need." I didn't want to invade her privacy by asking her why. She was in enough pain already. My daughter pushed on the inside of my stomach. It was a picture of Angela, but something was different. She was pale and was linked arms with me, Rose, and Alice. All of us had golden eyes. Angela was going to become a vampire. I gasped and pulled away.

"What? Did lizzy show you something?" She asked.

"No, it was nothing." I reassured her. I told her that she would have to stay in Carlisle's study. It had a bed that folded in the wall. I set up the bed and gave her a bunch of Alice's clothes. They were ones that she only wore once. We rarely wore the same thing twice. When she was settled in we went downstairs.

"So Angela, Do you want pizza?" Edward asked.

"Sure, I'll pay." She said.

"No you don't, you're our guest and to tell you the truth, we need to get rid of all this money around." Edward stated.

"Ok." She answered.

"Let's go!" Bella said.

Bella, Edward and Angela drove in Edward's Volvo while Robert and I drove in my vanquish. We beat them by 5 minutes. We walked in and ordered a pepperoni pizza. When I sat down, lizzy showed me a picture of me eating the pizza. When I looked up everyone was staring at me. I looked back down at the pizza and it actually looked _good._

"There's no way." Bella said. I picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite out of it. It was amazing!

"Krisy, do you think the babies like human food?" Edward asked.

"I guess so." I told him.

A few minutes after my discovery, Charlie came into the pizza shop and strait to our table. He pulled me out of my chair and stared at my stomach.

"Robert, what did you do now?" He asked trying to stay calm. Robert stood up and took me from him in the gentlest way possible.

"We had sex." Robert answered. Well duh! I could figure that one out. Robert held me a little tighter.

"I see that, but you just met this girl." Charlie continued.

"_This girl_ is my fiancée." He said. He pulled my hand in front of his fathers face.

"Robert, how could you marry her?" He asked. My head snapped towards the door because I heard Italian vampires out side.

"_There is his car master" I heard Jane say._

"_Very good" Aro replied._

"Did you hear that?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Hear what?" Robert asked.

_The Volturi are about to come in._ I said in my head.

_We have to go. Make up an excuse to get out. _ He replied.

"Charlie, Bella and I have to go to the restroom." I dragged Bella out the back door. I heard Robert and Edward make up an excuse just before the Volturi came in and take their father outside. We were just about to run when the Volturi saw us.

"Krisy and Bella! What a pleasant surprise!" Aro called.

"Hello Aro." Bella and I greeted simultaneously.

"And this must be Robert and Edward." Aro said.

"Hello Aro." They greeted in unison as well.

"How is that possible?" Aro asked. I figured out he was staring at my now 4 month pregnant belly.


	22. Click!

**A/N: Please review!!!!! Tell me what you want in the story!! Tell me what you don't like!! Tell me what you do like!! I know that Krisy's POV has been coming up a lot and the reason is because she is crucial with the babies and everything! The next chapter will be in Charlie's POV. If you review you will get a sneak peek!! SO CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!**


	23. Revenge

**Revenge**

**Edward's POV**

"How is that possible?" Aro asked. I figured out he was staring at Krisy's now 4 month pregnant belly.

"I'm really not sure." Krisy answered.

"Well congratulations Krisy. Do you know if it is a boy or girl?" Aro asked.

"Actually, Aro, she is having twins, a boy and a girl." I said. She was like a little sister to me and soon she would be. I saw Robert smile a little at my comment.

"That's fantastic! Well we will leave now. Come Felix, bring our little guest." Aro said as he left. Robert and I had to fight a great urge to go grab Charlie and run.

"Come on, let's go home." Bella continued.

I ran with Bella on my back while Krisy had Angela on her back and Robert ran next to them with Krisy's hand in his.

We got home Angela went strait to bed and Robert and Krisy went to their room while Bella and I left to our room. We were silent for a while, but soon Robert and Krisy were on to something so we listened in.

"Are you sure Lizzy and Elliot won't mind." Robert asked.

"No, Lizzy already showed me and she was perfectly fine with it. She just said no jumping around." She answered.

We heard rustling of clothes and heard Krisy struggling with a stiff button.

"If this damn button doesn't come open soon, I will cry. Wait! I got it." She said. We heard tearing of clothes.

"Krisy darling, calm down. You just ripped my pants off with your teeth. Take it easy." We heard Robert tell her. Bella snickered and they heard that across the hall.

"Stop eavesdropping! The button was evil, but now it is no more! Ha! Take that you stupid button!" Krisy yelled.

"Sweetheart, The button is not evil." Robert said in a calm voice.

"But it was out to get me" She replied in a whiney tone.

"Sure it was" He continued in a normal voice.

"So wanna continue our business." She pressed in a very seductive voice.

"Hell yeah!" He answered in a husky voice. OK! I'm tuning them out. I turned to Bella; she looked really on the edge. She was feeling what Krisy and Robert were feeling. She came over to me and began to kiss me. After a moment her tongue was in my mouth. She began to unbutton my shirt. I stopped her and she looked at me with an angry expression.

"Bella, this isn't like you." She pulled her hands from mine fairly easily. I had been using all of my strength but it was nothing compared to hers. I have never seen her use her whole strength before even though I knew she was barely trying now. She began to unbutton my shirt again and looked me dead in the eye while she did this.

"I want this. I want to be a bad girl like Krisy, Just for a while. Everyone likes Krisy, she's the dare devil, the strong link, the protector, everything and me, I'm the one who needs all this protection. I'm the weak link." She stated.

"That's what I love about you. Krisy doesn't want anyone to protect her. She is so rambunctious and wild, that's why Robert is perfect for her. She is a strong woman but if you think about it, she has a lot to carry on her shoulders. Now are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked one last time. She nodded and we continued with our blissful night. In the morning, the sun shone through the windows. I looked at my skin that sparkled like diamonds and looked down at my love. She was staring at me as well but something was different. The sun shone on her skin, but no diamonds.

"I don't sparkle, I know it sucks." She answered to my concerned face.

"It doesn't suck. You get to go to school and everyone else gets to stay home with the demanding pregnant lady who eats everything in sight." I said.

"I heard that!" Krisy and Robert yelled in unison from their room. We both laughed. Bella got up and entered the walk in closet .She came out wearing dark skinny jeans and a black tank top with black heels. I wore some khaki shorts and a white shirt. When we came out of the room, Krisy and Robert came out of their room at the same time. Krisy was wearing one of Roberts' button up shirts and a pair of cotton shorts. Robert was wearing the same thing I was. We walked downstairs and everyone was in either sweats or pajamas. Everyone was happy except me. Everyone got to stay home with their mate today except me.

"Oh cheer up. You get to spend time with the fat, food shoveling, pregnant lady." Krisy said with a mocking smile, "and you get to make me breakfast!"

I went to the kitchen to start breakfast. I don't know how to cook! I grabbed some eggs and put the in a pan and turned the stove on. After a minute of the heat the eggs exploded. Bella ran into the kitchen and gave me a 'you idiot' look.

"Sweetie, it helps if you crack the egg first." She said.

"Oh!" I went to the fridge and pulled out 2 more egg and smashed them over the pan. Bella just rolled her eyes, gave me a kiss on the cheeks and left.

"He's hopeless Krisy. Just go out to eat." Bella said.

"But then I couldn't bring Robert." She whined.

"Fine, cook yourself something to eat. I have to go to school." Bella said. She came into the kitchen and kissed me goodbye. I went in the living room only to get a mean glare from an evil pregnant lady. I got another glare from Robert.

"Fine, I'll order something. Just stop looking at me, it's scary." I exclaimed. All the girls, besides Krisy, left to work on the cottage. A moving van came and I told them to leave everything outside. A few minutes after the moving van left, the girls came to pick everything up and move it to the cottage. The breakfast delivery man came and gave me the food which I gave directly to Krisy. I decided to go look at the cottage. As soon as I decided Alice came in a stopped in front of me.

"No!" She yelled then left.

"Hey Krisy, Can I play with Lizzy?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

I went over to her a placed my hand on her belly.

"Lizzy, Will Bella be mad later?" I asked. She showed me a picture of Bella on my lap while we watched TV. We both looked happy.

"Will Your mommy have problems with buttons tonight?" I asked.

"My daughter is not a magic 8 ball!" Robert yelled.

"Fine, I'll go play with Emmett." I said with a huff.

"Emmett do you wanna play a game?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

"Ok, get in this box." I pulled out a huge moving box from earlier. He got in and I taped the entire box over 5 times with duct tape.

"Jasper, do you wanna play catch?" I called.

"You betcha!" He called back.

"What? You're playing catch with me?!" Emmett yelled. We started to throw the box back and forth. Eventually Robert began to play as well as Alice. Then Rosalie came in looking confused.

"Where is Emmett?" She asked.

"I'm in the box! It's so dark in here!" I think he began to dry cry.

"You but him in a box? Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"You just joined the dark side!" Emmett yelled from the box.

"The dark side has fudge!" She yelled back.

"So! You don't eat!" He replied.

"Oh well!" She answered. She began to play catch too. We were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. We put Emmett down and Alice went to answer the door. Robert stood next to Krisy while Alice opened the door. Angela went behind all of us. It was 4 guys, Big Guys! They were vampires obviously.

"Your little half human freaks killed our younger brothers!" One guy said. Emmett broke through the box and He, Robert, Jasper, and I simultaneously growled. Krisy was ready to fight too. They all looked at her and she stepped forward.

"Aw look! The little freak is having baby freaks!" Another guy said. That set her off. She pounced on them and took all of them down in one swift movement. I guess they didn't know how strong she was. We all began to help her, but she wasn't going to let us. She was doing everything herself. Robert was about to pull her back but she gave him the 'Not now' look. He backed off. Angela was a little freaked out but she wasn't thinking about it.

_I hope Krisy doesn't get hurt! Those guys are huge._ I went over to Angela and lead her out of the room. She doesn't have to see this. Krisy was playing with them. She wasn't going to give them a quick death.

"Krisy, stop playing with your food." Emmett said. She growled and we heard several ear splitting screams and it sounded like someone was ripping metal.

"How can they make jokes? You guys should help her." Angela stammered.

"We would if she would let us. She is stronger than us. Didn't you see how easily she took all of them down? We wouldn't be able to do that if we tried." I told her and she seemed to understand.

"So Krisy and Bella are more dangerous than they seem? I saw Krisy, the looked in her eyes. She looked almost crazy. There was bloodlust in her eyes. It's kinda scary. Is she always like that?" She continued.

"No, of course not, she really is a nice girl. The other vampires pushed the wrong buttons and they set her off. All vampires have that side of them. We learn to repress it, however when we hunt or attack, that part of us comes out." The sound of shredding metal stopped and was replaced with the sound of vampires taking out the garbage. We went back into the room and everyone was done with clean up and was standing around and looking at Krisy. She was standing next to Robert. She had an odd expression on her face.

"I'm a monster." She whispered. Robert scooped her up bridal style and she curled up in his arms. Robert just looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"I just lost total control. The bad vampire side just took over. I-I You- They…" She was sobbing and stammering so Robert flew upstairs and Angela looked at me and I flung her on my back and flew upstairs. Krisy was in the fetal position in Robert arms.

"Krisy, they threatened you and your family. You did what you knew was right." I said.

"My babies must think I'm a monster." She said.

"No they don't. They are actually pretty proud of their mommy." I continued.

"I'll be right back." Robert said. He started to get up and put her down but she clung to him.

"Please, don't leave me. I need you! Don't go." She cried. I have never seen her this way.

"I've always known I had power but I've never had to use it. I've never got that mad before." She continued.

_Go call Bella._ Robert commanded in his head. He knew Krisy would have her shield on. I walked out of the room and called Bella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bella's POV**

I was alone all day at school. I was starting to get bored. It was about 11:00 o'clock when I got a text.

**Hey Bella, can you come home early? Krisy got in a fight and Robert thinks she needs you. She is freaking out.**

**Edward.**

I wonder what happened. Krisy has always gotten in fights before but she never freaked out. I decided to text Edward back.

**Sure, I'll be home in a few minutes. I love you.**

**Bella.**

I raised my hand right in the middle of the teachers lecture. He was a middle aged man who always looked at me and Krisy's butt. Getting out of his class would be easy.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked.

"May I go to the restroom please?" I asked in a sweet voice and smiling a little. Krisy and I were good at working it.

"Of course Bella." He answered. I put my things in my purse with out the teacher noticing and walked out of the room. I went to the car and drove home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please review!! I need 10 reviews for this chapter before I post the next!! Review!!!**


	24. Family photos!

**Family Photo**

**Robert's POV**

Bella came home and was talking to Edward about what happened. I was still upstairs with Krisy in my arms. She was upset with herself. I still can't understand why though, she defended her family. She defended our children.

"It sounds nice to say that. But I just killed 4 vampires on my own and the babies heard that at the very least." She said. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was a mess but you could still see the beautiful woman behind those tears.

"Thanks and I know I look horrible." She sat up in my lap and gave me a quick kiss and started to wipe her eyes. Alice came in the room, gave her a hug and a box of tissues and left. Lizzy showed Bella coming in the room soon.

"Thanks Lizzy." She praised our daughter. Lizzy then showed us a picture of a blue blanket. She was trying to tell us to thank Elliot too.

"Thank you Elliot." I said. Bella came in the room and saw Krisy. Bella came over and sat next to us. Krisy looked up at Bella and then tucked her head back into my chest. Bella stared intently at Krisy until. Krisy shook her head and looked down again. All the sudden Krisy snapped her head up and smiled at Bella then me.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?" I asked.

"Mind conversation, annoying isn't it?" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"We are going to have a photo shoot." Bella said with a smile.

"Yeah, All the couples, then just different shots. Funny ones, serious ones and family photos." Krisy said.

"Ok." I replied. Lizzy showed us doing funny shoots and one of the pictures was of me, Krisy and the babies. We went downstairs and everyone was dressed in wacky stuff. Emmett had a yellow boa on with a yellow tutu and a duck bill. Jasper had on dark jeans with a purple lacy bikini top on and purple hair. Lice had pixie wings on and her hair was spikier than earlier and she had on a pink tutu on. Rosalie had a princess hat on and a really short, kid sized princess dress on. Angela had a cowboy hat on and wore chaps and also had crazy make-up and a frog shirt on. Alice took me and Edward aside and Rosalie took Krisy and Bella. Alice gave us little lamb ears and white puffy jackets and white pants.

"Why are we lambs?" Edward asked.

"Because it stands for something, I'll explain when you see Bella and Krisy." She said while fixing out ears. She had to climb up on our backs to get to our heads. We walking back into the room and Bella and Krisy were their and they were dressed as lions.

"The reason you guys are dressed like this is because Bella and Krisy are powerful, hunting machines just like lions. You guys are dressed like lambs because lions can kill lambs so easily but they don't." Alice explained. I walked over to Krisy. She had a lion's mane on and painted on whiskers and a pink nose. She was wearing a lion colored outfit. She even had a tail.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." She said with a little smile.

"What a stupid lamb." I replied with a crooked smile.

"What a sick, masochistic lion." She continued. I bent down to kiss her. It lasted all of 2 second until someone was yelling at me.

"YOU'RE GOING TO MESS UP HER MAKE-UP!!!" Alice yelled.

We posed in several different ways. Most of them were goofy but at the end there were two of just me and Krisy. One was where we were still dressed up but Krisy's shirt was pulled back and we kissed. The last one was where we weren't dressed up and we were both staring down at our unborn children and smiling slightly. It was about 5:00 when we finished and Carlisle would be home soon and Krisy was due for another check- up. She didn't like wearing the hospital gowns so we went upstairs so she could change. I was sitting on the couch when she came out with an odd shirt on. It was long; it went down a little above her knees. It read 'I leave bite marks!' on the front. She was wearing cotton shorts under that I hope. She raised the shirt up a little so I could see a pair of white cotton shorts under the shirt. She rolled her eyes and smiled before coming over to me. She sat on my lap and we began to make-out. She kissed my neck and ever so lightly her teeth grazed my neck. Her tongue followed her teeth. I kissed the hallow behind her neck when Carlisle called from his study.

"Come on lovebirds! Time to see your children!" Krisy threw me on her back and ran at a speed only achieved by her and Bella. She put me down right before she entered her fathers study. She laid down on the cot and pulled her shirt up. I noticed she didn't have a bra on. She looked at me a winked. Luckily, Carlisle didn't see. He placed the probe on her stomach and we saw our children flutter and kick. Carlisle pointed out which was which but I couldn't tell the difference yet, neither could Krisy. We watch for a while before Esme came bursting through the door.

"You can see your new home now!" She said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know it's short but I am going to Tennessee this weekend so I won't be able to write. I expect many reviews when I come home! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	25. New home

**New home**

**Krisy's POV**

I sat down on the cot and pulled my shirt up. Robert noticed that I didn't have a bra on. I looked at him, smiled and then winked. We watched our babies flutter and Lizzy would punch the probe. Elliot yawned once and right before that happened everyone came upstairs and saw him do it, thanks to Alice, and left. All the sudden Esme came bursting through the door.

"You can see your new home now!" She said with a smile. Carlisle wiped the goop off me belly, Robert turned around and crouched slightly and I jump off the bed onto his back. He raced to the cottage. Once we got there I jumped off his back and opened the door. All the furniture was picked out and placed where it was supposed to be. We went to the nursery and saw 2 wrought iron cribs on either side of the room. At the bottom of each crib were toy boxes with each of the babies' names on them. Each of the boxes was filled with toys. The changing table was placed between the cribs next to the window. 2 rocking chairs were placed in the front corner of the room. The wall was painted a neutral butterfly yellow. We walked to our room and Robert stopped in his tracts when he saw the room. On the right wall was the closet. The big Portobello bed was in the center. There was a bench at the end of the bed. On the left wall was a large vanity with a super large mirror.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" I asked a little worried.

"I love it and I love you. Krisy, it's perfect." I stared into his eyes and after a few second I couldn't take it. I pulled his lips to mine. His tongue was in my mouth and he pressed his body to mine. I pushed him over to the bench. I pulled my shirt over my head and ripped his off, mainly because he wasn't going to do it because he had his hands all over me and I was impatient. I was about to go for his pants but remembered the night before.

"You get your pants, and I'll get mine." I said while his lips were on my throat. He bit at my ear a little but he wasn't going to break my skin. No vampire could even though I would bleed. Only Bella could kill me, not that she would. Robert ripped his pants with his boxers and did the same to my shorts. Aw, I liked those ones.

"I'll buy you new ones." He said in a husky voice. I was not going to last long. It was only another few seconds before we started our adult party. After about 10 minutes someone was at our door. I groaned but got up.

"Tell them to go away." Robert suggested.

"I'll be quick; it's probably Emmett asking what we are doing." I pulled on a robe and went to answer the door. When I answered the door I saw Angela crying and had a scared face. I automatically let her in.

"Angela what's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents got killed by a bunch of vampires. I saw them on my way here." I looked at the clock; it was about 7:00.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. Robert was at my side instantly and was also in a robe. I Angela wasn't here I would jump him right here.

_Dido_ Robert mentally responded.

"I wanted to see them and right before I got there I saw a bunch of cloaked people and they all jumped my parents and when they got up they started a fire. I new they were vampires because they were really fast. They ran off in the distance. I think they are after me." She hugged me for a while until she calmed down.

_I think she saw the Volturi_ I said in my head. Robert nodded.

"Angela, Robert and I need to get dressed. You can wait here." I said. She nodded and Robert and I walked to our room.

"Why would the Volturi be after her and why did they kill her parents?" Robert asked.

"I think I know." I stated, "They know that Angela knows about vampires and they killed her parents as a precaution."

"So is there any way we can help her?" He asked.

"Well either Bella and I could kill the entire Volturi, which would be simple by the way" I started. Robert hugged me as we reached our room.

"I know you are strong, but you can't kill the entire Volturi population." He said.

"I took down 20 vampires at once when I worked with the Volturi." I continued, "That's why the Volturi won't find me a threat and would never even think of killing me."

"What is the other option?" He pressed.

"We change her." I simply said in a whisper. Robert gasped when he saw the closet. It was huge, It had over a 100 racks of clothes. 50 were on one side while the rest were on the other side.

"Leave it to Alice." I shrugged.


	26. Protecting family

**Protecting family**

**Bella's POV**

After we had the photo shoot, Edward and I went to our room. I was about to change when I saw Edward make a confused face in the corner of his eye. I turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're going to change in front of me?" He asked.

"Well yeah, you've seen me naked." I stated. Crap! Well that secret is out. Edward chuckled.

"True, but I might lose control" He said in a mocking voice. I went over to him and jumped on him wrapping my legs around him with my face inches from his. His breathing hitched but I had total control. My lips grazed his jaw and my lips traced up to the corner of his mouth. His body tensed up and he didn't move.

"You need to loosen up." I jumped off his back and proceeded to change with his eyes on me at all times. I wore a white pair of cotton shorts and a white tight fitting shirt. I put on a pair of flip flops and dragged him downstairs. I pulled him into the garage and stopped in front of Jaspers' motorcycle. He would give me rides all the time. I put my shield up and heard Alice tell Jasper what we were doing.

"Have fun and don't wreck!" Jasper yelled.

Edward seemed to understand what was going on when I climbed on the motorcycle and patted the seat behind me. He hesitantly climbed on.

"Don't run into any trees." He whispered in my ear.

"Do you think I would let ant trees hurt that pretty face of yours?" I teased. He shrugged and I zoomed onto the highway. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed with all his might but it felt like he was barely hanging on.

_Gee! This speeding thing is different when you're in a car._ Edward yelled in his head. I reached back and rubbed his hair. His face was right next to mine but his eyes were open. His mouth, after a few minutes, was forming a huge grin. We stopped at a red light and there was a biker next to us. He was a big guy with a white beard. He was riding a Harley Davidson.He looked at our ride and revved his engine. I did the same but the engine on Jaspers' motorcycle was more powerful so the noise was a lot louder. When the light turned green, I zoomed back to the house. Krisy was sitting with Angela in the living room. She had her shield on over everyone so I didn't know what was going on. Krisy was worried that I _could _tell. Our mind shields don't block our emotions.

"Krisy what's wrong?" I asked. I went over to her and Edward followed.

"The Volturi are after Angela. Not to mention they haven't killed Charlie yet, they know about Robert and Edward and I'm pregnant, and I really don't want them to come here. These stupid pregnancy emotional climates. So to sum it up the Volturi are after Angela and either we change her or we kill all of them, and I am really not in the mood for that. The last choice is the Volturi kill all of us." She finally finished.

"That's a lot to deal with, and we already knew about the pregnancy thing. Do you know when they are coming?" I asked.

"About a week." She answered.

"Change me." Angela spoke up. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" I finally said.

"I have no parents or a life and I don't want you guys to die so change me." She replied.

"Angela, can you go to the cottage please?" Krisy asked. Angela nodded then left.

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Krisy asked. She sounded pained.

"Well, we have to change her." He answered simply.

"Who would do it? I mean If Krisy or I did it, she would be like us and she could have a family and go out in the sun." I continued.

"Well I guess me, I don't drink blood anymore and I would be able to stop easily." Krisy answered. We heard an ear splitting scream and the sound of ripping flesh. Krisy and I rushed out side to see 2 vampires on top of Angela. Krisy ran up and grabbed there necks and flung them toward me. I ripped their heads off and started a fire and threw them in. Krisy was staring at Angela. Angela was beaten up really badly. Both arms were broken and she was bleeding everywhere. Krisy then bit her neck and then her ankles and wrists. She learned this from Carlisle, after a few seconds Krisy pulled back and lifted Angela up with ease. Angela was limp but you could smell the venom in her system. As soon as we put Angela on Carlisle's cot, she began to scream and thrash around. Everyone left except Carlisle. Krisy and Robert went home and Edward and I went to our room.

"I can't believe Krisy had to do that. You know we have never changed anyone before. When she was done, she looked totally disconnected from the world." I told Edward as he shimmied out of his shirt. He lay down on the couch and I laid face down on him. He ran his fingers through my hair, down my back and up again.

"Well, I don't think she had any time to react. She had to save Angela." He said.

"I wonder how she is feeling right now." I asked myself.

**Krisy's POV **__

As Robert and I ran home, I was thinking about what I just did. I wasn't mad at myself. I was happy. I could never resist human blood like that before.

"How did you do it?" Robert asked as we got home.

"Well, It wasn't bad but it wasn't good. I just stopped." I answered.

"I love you" Robert stopped right in front of me and pulled my shirt over my head. I did the same to him. Next went our pants. When we were in our underwear we began to make out and a few short seconds later there was a knock on the door. I put Roberts' shirt on- It was long like a dress- and answered the door. I was sure It would be a family member. Boy was I wrong! There stood Aro Volturi at my door step.

"Hello Krisy, May I come in?" I let him in and we sat on the couch.

_Stay back, I'll call you when I want you to come. I love you too much to risk your life._ I told Robert. Aro knew I was threat to him. He knew what I was capable of.

"So Aro, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I want you to rule the vampire world. I am retiring." He said. Robert was at my side instantly in only a pair of pants. He would be fully dressed if he wasn't distracted. I stared at him. This was not the time to be shirtless!

_You took my shirt._ He replied.

"You want me to rule the vampire world?" I asked breathless. He nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Vampire World

**Vampire world**

**Krisy's POV**

"You want me to rule the vampire world?" I asked. He nodded.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"Your house was closer; I will talk to her later." He answered.

"Why me?" I pressed.

"You, my dear, are the most powerful vampire there is and I'm betting that your children will be powerful too." He answered.

"So we would get the castle, the guard, and we would control every vampire there is?" I asked breathless. Lizzy showed Bella and I sitting on thrones right next to each other in elegant dresses and with Edward and Robert by our sides dressed in very elegant clothes.

"You would have everything you ever wanted." He replied. I had a huge grin on my face and Robert was happy as well.

"Aro, this is a great honor and Robert and I would accept it gladly." I stated with a smile. Bella came through the door and strait to aro.

"Edward and I would accept your offer as well!" She yelled with a smile. Edward came in and went to stand next to Bella. Aro cocked his head to the side. We picked up our habit from him.

"Screaming?" He asked.

"Krisy changed Angela; she's back at the house. Carlisle is watching her." Robert said while his arm snaked around my waist. Normally I would make him move it in the presence of Aro, but I ruled all the vampires now.

"Wait! Can we order Jane around?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered.

"Yes! I hate that little she devil." Bella said. Everyone, Including Aro, stared at her in shock. We never heard Bella talk that way. She was always a good girl.

"I temporarily went over to the bad side." She stated with an evil smile.

"Finally, my twin joined the dark side." I cooed.

"Well let's go tell everyone." Aro suggested. We ran to the house and when we walked in, Angela was sitting on the couch watching TV. She had pale skin and red eyes. She became a vampire in under an hour! It normally took 3 days! I looked at Carlisle and He just shrugged. Maybe I was more powerful than I thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know it's short, but the next chapter will be really long but it won't be up until Thursday. If you want me to put up 2 chapters a day- Which will be a little longer that this- Just tell me.**


	28. How?

**How?**

**Krisy's POV**

How was Angela a vampire?

"How did she change so fast?" I asked.

"How long is it supposed to go on?" Angela asked.

"3 days! You only burned for less than an hour!" I yelled.

"Maybe, yours and Bella's venom is different. Maybe it changes people faster. You said you never changed anyone so how were you supposed to know?" Aro continued. That's when everyone realized he was here.

"Aro! My old friend! What brings you here brother?" Carlisle asked.

"I came bearing news!" Aro exclaimed. He looked at us. He wanted us to continue.

"Krisy and I, along with Robert and Edward, are going to rule the vampire world!" Bella yelled. Everyone was confused so we sat there explaining how we would move to Italy and become the rulers of our world. After the explaining was done, we began to pack. I looked 4 ½ months pregnant and felt like it, so Robert packed for me. I wanted to help but he made me sit on the couch and read my favorite magazine. I found a piece of breaking news.

"OMC!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Robert rushed to my side and lifted my shirt to look at my stomach and checked my arms, legs and face for injuries. When he found none he turned to me.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" He asked. I was barely paying attention to him but managed to tell him.

"Michael Jackson died!" I yelled.

"He died like a month ago sweetie." He told me.

"How did I not know?" I screeched.

"I don't know, but you're ok, Right?" He continued. I nodded and he set back to his work. Lizzy showed me her daddy getting tied up by one of my old strap dresses. It was practically all straps. She showed me that he was trying to get a box down from a shelf and it fell on him and he got tangled up. I went in the walk-in closet to find my fiancée tied up in a dress. I ripped it off of him and he had a scared look on his face.

"Did the dress scare you?" I asked in a motherly tone. He nodded and I picked him up cradling him like an infant. I set him on the couch.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to his arm. I kissed his arm and asked him what else hurt him.

"My head." He answered. I kissed his head and repeated my question.

"My lips?" He pressed. I knew where he was going with this and I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster up. After a few second his shirt was on the ground. I pulled away, realizing that we still had work to do. He was about to put his shirt on with I snatched it out of his hands.

"You can work without it." I told him with a smile.

"How did you know that I was tied up?" He asked. I pointed to my belly.

"Thank you lizzy." He praised our daughter.

"I could get used to saying that." He continued. He went back to work and I went back to reading my magazine. Soon we were done and were headed to the airport to begin our new _new_ lives as the rulers of the underworld.


	29. New lives

**New lives**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I were packing our things when we heard a knocking on our window. I opened it to find a human boy in the back yard. He had been throwing pebbles at my window.

"Can I help you?" I called down. Edward hung back. He knew this would be entertaining.

"I love you Isabella Cullen!" He yelled back.

"I don't even know you!" I screamed.

"I know, but you're hot and I love you!" Nasty picture streamed into my head and Edward tensed up. He came to the window.

"Bella is mine." He told the boy.

"Oh yeah? I can take you!" I yelled. I fell to the ground laughing. I finally controlled myself and prepared to get Emmett to kick this fool out.

"You wish!" Edward was taunting him.

"And I can take your brother to, Bella!" He yelled. I told Jasper and Emmett to scare him. They snuck up behind him and scared the shit out of him.

"We heard you were going to beat up our brother." I liked it when Jasper called Edward his brother. It sounded nice.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He asked before he turned around and saw 2 big, scary, pissed off vampires 3 inches from his face. My brothers gave him an evil grin and he peed his pants! They were trying to keep from laughing but Edward was clutching me while laughing as hard as I have ever seen. We were both on the ground laughing.

"I suggest you leave, because Bella doesn't love you and I am not in the mood for killing you." Emmet said in a very scary voice. It might even scare a vampire. The boy stood his ground and Jasper looked at me. 'Toss him out' I mouthed. Jasper picked the boy up by the back of the shirt and began to walk. The boy was struggling to get free but it was no use. Jasper found the boys car and placed him in it. Right before he left he said something I would only hear.

"I will get you Isabella, even if it's the death of me." He whispered from his car. If he ever came here again it will be the death of him, even if I wasn't here.

"So wanna get back to packing?" I asked. Edward nodded and I sat on the bed folding clothes while Edward put them in boxes and suitcases. When we were done, we put everything in a moving van that would fly to Italy with our belongings. While we were downstairs taking an unneeded break, we saw Robert carry his sofa down with Krisy reading a magazine on it. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and soon we were surrounded by other couples doing the same. Rosalie was on top of Emmett making out with him. When she began to work on his shirt everyone began to notice what was going on.

"Emmett, Rosalie! Take it upstairs!" Esme yelled. Emmett grabbed Rosalie tighter and without breaking the kiss, ran at vampire speed upstairs.

"Oh no! We still have to pack up the cottage!" Krisy yelled out of no where. She pulled a very surprised Robert on her back and ran to the cottage. Everyone began packing again and eventually we were about to leave to the air port, But realized Angela wasn't going to be able to control herself. We rented a private jet and were in the air within an hour. We were going to start our new lives in less than 6 hours. When we reached Volterra, we were driven to the castle in separate limo's. When we reached the castle, there were a crowd of people there. They were greeting us as we took our place as the rulers of the underworld.

"Why do you call it that?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, I just remember it from somewhere and like saying it." I answered back.

"Welcome masters." Caius greeted Robert and Krisy and came and gave the same greeting to us. They also told the rest of the family where their rooms were. We got a tour of the castle and at last we were given our rooms. They were huge! They were 4 times the size of a master bedroom! All the furniture was already there. The bed was larger than a king size bed. The room was decorated very elegantly. Half of the room was like a living room with a little kitchen like area in it. The kitchen was tile and had an island with bar stools on it and there was also a stove a full size fridge too. The living room had 2 couches and a 75 inch TV on the wall. The room had glass double doors that lead out to a balcony with very expensive chairs, a mini fridge, a small flat screen TV, and a small table that was in between the chairs. Edward and I just stared for a few minutes until Krisy came bursting through the door.

"Come see the nursery!!" She yelled we followed her to the nursery. We entered her room, which was the same as ours only there where 2 fancy basinets a few feet from the bed. There was a door next to the kitchen which we entered to find the fanciest nursery I have ever seen. It had 2 wrought iron cribs with white fancy fabric. There were little canopies over each crib. The room was all white with 2 white playpens ion the corner of the room and 2 toy boxes with the baby's names on them. The carpet was plush and white. On the side opposite of the cribs were 2 white changing tables and 2 pairs of double doors which lead to walk-in closets. Each of the closets was stocked with clothes. The changing tables were stocked with designer diapers! I didn't get designer diapers! These babies are going to be soooo spoiled.

"This is awesome!" I yelled.

"I know! And the babies love it! Lizzy said thank you Aro!" Krisy told Aro.

"You are very welcome little ones." He said to the babies, "well I will be leaving now. Farewell!" Aro called just before leaving.

"I'm hungry" Krisy whined.

"What do you want me to do about it? You have food here." I told her.

"I want Arby's!" She yelled.

"I don't think they have Arby's her Kris." I told her

"Yes they do, come on Robert." Krisy and Robert left and Edward and I went back to our rooms. We sat on the balcony for a while until we heard Krisy chasing Robert.

"Come on, give me the curly fries!" Krisy whined.

"No, you have to get me first." He told her in a mocking voice. We heard breaking glass followed by a crash. Edward was about to check on them but I held him back, putting my pointer finger up telling him to wait.

"I'm ok!" Krisy yelled after a few seconds, "Robert is fine too!"

"She falls through things a lot." I told Edward. He nodded and we went back to living the good life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pictures for the:**

**Bassinets**

**Balcony Lounges**

**Changing tables**

**Diapers (one set in blue and one set is pink)**

**Cribs**

**Toy boxes**

**Kitchen**

**On profile!! REVIEW!!! CLICK THE BUTTON! DO IT!!**


	30. We rule!

**We rule!**

**Krisy's POV**

When we got home after going to Arby's, I decided to eat in my room. When I sat down at the island, Robert took my curly fries. He ran and I chased him.

"Give me my curly fries!" I yelled.

"No, You have to get then from me!" He mocked

I charged at him and we fell through the window. Robert grabbed me in the air and formed and iron cage around me and our children. We hit the ground with a crash. After a few seconds Robert let go of me and checked my body over twice to make sure we were ok.

"I'm ok! Robert is fine too!" I yelled knowing if I didn't someone would check on me. Robert just stared at me with a disapproving look as I ate the curly fries.

"What?" I finally asked.

"We just fell through a 4th story window and your still eating." He said.

"I like these fries, and I fall through things a lot." I told him. He shrugged and carried me up stairs while I ate. When I was down I decided to go to the throne room. I found Emmett there sitting in my throne!

"I rule the world!" He yelled.

"No you don't! I do!" I told him.

"Fine, be that way!" He screamed and left. I sat in my throne for a while until Heidi came in.

"It is time to get dressed." She told me. She brought me to a room full of elegant dresses and a confused Bella. Heidi handed Bella and I each a dress and we went to get changed. When we came back she did our hair. Our hair style was the same but the dresses were different. Bella's was red and black that flowed out at the hips. My dress was gold with long sleeves. Heidi also dressed Alice, Rose, and Esme. They wore the same dress in different colors. Esme wore red, Alice wore blue and Rose wore green. It was tight at top with a flower and flowed down at the hips and was poofy at the bottom. (Dresses on profile)

Robert, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle wore tuxes. When I saw him, I nearly melted in my place. Our hair was lose and curly.

"You look stunning." Robert whispered in my ear.

"You too." I told him. Heidi led us to the throne room and we were greeted by all the vampires in the castle again.

"Welcome my queens" Marcus told us. I blushed as well as Bella. He greeted Robert and Edward as 'My kings'. This was going to be awesome. After the little meet and greet, we went to our room to change. I put my hair down and it was still curly. I went to the closet to put on some pj's but all I found was night gowns. After 20 minutes of searching, I found a pair of silk pajamas. It was a tank top and shorts set. They were pink and very lacy. When I walked outside, Roberts's eyes popped out of his head.

"Nice" He said gesturing towards my outfit. I snuggled into him and all we did was feel the babies kick and punch the inside of my stomach.

The next 4 days consisted of exploring the castle and finding new ways of torturing Jane. I was about 8 months pregnant and Robert and I were sitting on the balcony watching sponge bob. All the sudden I felt a gush of warm liquid in my lap. I head shot up and stared at Robert. His eyes were just as wide. He rushed me to Carlisle in- home doctors' office. He had been preparing for this day for a while. He had everything that we would need. 2 Incubators, tools and had trained Jasper, Alice and Esme on what to do when the babies came. I chose Alice and Jasper to be there because I could imagine what the conversation would go like If Emmett was there.

"_Come on, Krisy, Push!" Carlisle told me. As one baby came out he handed it to Emmett._

"_EW! It's all gross and slimy!" Emmett yelled. He would throw my baby out the window and I would kill him._

Alice and Jasper were better choices. I also wanted Esme there for obvious reasons. I also wanted Rose there, but Carlisle wouldn't let me. He said there would be too many people. As Robert set me down on the hospital bed, he went to get Carlisle. As soon as he returned he took my hand and the contractions began. They weren't so bad. Carlisle was checking me when Bella came in.

"Hey sweetie, how you doing?" She asked.

"Fine" I answered.

"Krisy, you are about an hour away from pushing. Bella get her and old dress to wear." He commanded. Bella left and came back with one of Roberts really big shirts. It went down to just above my knees. Thank god she brought a blanket too.

"Why would you want a blanket?' Robert asked.

"I can't wear pants, I don't want my who-ha exposed to everyone to see." He understood and helped me change into the shirt. After I got changed, Robert put the blanket over me. We talked a lot and watched a little TV. After about ½ an hour, the contractions picked up. Every time one would come, I tensed up and squeezed Roberts' hand. Sometimes I would squeeze too hard and he would tense up.

"Sorry, It hurts really bad." I said after one of the contractions.

"I know baby, I know it hurts. I'm hear, you can bite me if you want. I don't care; I just wish I could take the pain for you." He told me.

"I think I know what would help. When ever I get a contraction, kiss me." I said. He was confused at first but He did what I told him. The next contraction came and he bent down to kiss me. He meant it to be a peck on the lips by I held his face to mine and made out with him all throughout the contraction. I did this for the next few minutes until Carlisle came in to check on me.

"Krisy, Its time to start pushing, I'm going to get Esme, Alice, and Jasper." I nodded. I all the sudden started to freak out. I was going to be a mom. Carlisle returned with everyone in a matter of seconds. Esme and Alice stood next to Carlisle ready to receive the babies. Jasper stood next to the incubators ready to help with stabilizing the babies. Robert stood by my head and took my hand in his.

"Ok, Krisy, Start pushing on three." Carlisle said, "One…Two….Three"


	31. Yay us!

**A/n: Yea!!! We hit 30 chapters!!! I am really glad that you love my story!! I planed on this being a small story! I never planed that people would love it this much! Thanks for all of you reviews! As of now we have 110 reviews! Keep reading! I hope you like the story so far! Love ya!**


	32. Here come the kiddos!

**Here come the kiddos**

**Krisy's POV**

"Ok, Krisy, start pushing on three." Carlisle said, "One…Two…Three" I pushed with all my might. OMG! It hurt so badly. I screamed and part of the babies' head was out.

"I know it hurts baby. It will be over soon. The first baby has your hair color." Robert whispered in my ear.

"Again Krisy, The babies shoulders are coming next." Carlisle said. The shoulders were bigger than the head. I screamed in agony but pushed so hard that the first baby came out. There was no more pain, for now. I saw jasper tense up. The baby was covered in blood.

"Get jasper out of here." Just as I said that, Jasper lunged at Carlisle. Robert grabbed the baby just as Jasper collided with Carlisle. Robert was now standing next to me with our son in his arms. He didn't cry, He just looked at me and Robert. Robert handed our baby to Alice just as Carlisle was taking Jasper outside. Alice and Esme cleaned our son when the contractions began again. I screamed when my daughters head popped out. Robert took charge and delivered our little girl. When Carlisle came in and saw 2 squirming babies and a VERY tired Krisy, he came over to check on me. Both of the babies were fine and so was I. I got cleaned up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I came back, Robert was lying on the bed with our children in his arms. He had a smile on his face and so did the babies. Elliot had gold eyes and brown hair. He looked a lot like me. Lizzy had that bronze tint to her hair that her father has and green eyes. They were both pale and as cold as were are. I bet they were hungry but what do they eat? Lizzy touched her fathers face. She showed him a picture of me breast feeding them. Robert looked at me and I came over to them and took my children and sat on top of Robert. I pulled my shirt up and set them up and they were on with their work. When they were done, Robert took his son and I took our daughter andwe took them to our room. We put them in their bassinets and they fell asleep.

"Do you want to know if Elliot has any powers?" Robert whispered not wanting to wake the babies.

"How?" I asked.

"Elezar, a good friend, can sense powers." He continued. I nodded and he left to make a phone call. I read the babies minds and found out that they would wake up soon with dirty diapers. I went to the hall and called down the stairs.

"Esme, Alice, Rose, Want to baby sit?" I whispered down the stairs. They would hear. All the sudden they were in front of me nodding their heads like they were bobble heads. The babies cried from our room and the girls set to work. I heard them take the babies to the nursery to change them. I heard Rose open Lizzys' diaper. She was just wet. I then heard Alice open Elliot's diaper.

"OMG, how could one baby make that much poop? Krisy, what are you feeding him?" Alice yelled. Robert heard that and I could hear him laughing down stairs. Jasper came up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Krisy. I didn't mean to attack Elliot." Jasper said with agony in his eyes.

"Its ok jazz I understand. Do you wanna see him?" I asked.

"Has Alice changed him yet?" He asked.

"Yes she did." I replied. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the nursery. Elliot was in the play pen playing with a teddy bear. I picked him up and handed him to Jasper. Elliot smiled and looked at me.

"What's he thinking?" Esme asked.

"He likes Jasper, and he thinks the face Jazz made when he attacked him was funny." I giggled.

"Do you like uncle jazzy little guy?" Jasper cooed. Elliot smiled and Emmet came through the doors.

"I wanna hold a baby!!" He yelled. Both of the babies began to cry and I picked both of them up trying to calm them. Jasper was helping me and eventually they stopped. Lizzy showed me a picture of Elliott hitting Emmett in the nose.

"Emmett, Elliot wants you to hold him, but be quiet." I warned. I handed him my son and Emmett's face was 2 inches from his. Elliot whapped Emmett right in his nose. Everyone laughed and Emmett handed me my son. I put them in a crib and started to laugh as well. Robert was chuckling as well. I tuned into his conversation.

"_Robert, why are you laughing?" Elezar asked from the other line._

"_My son just punched Emmett in the face. I think he is about to cry." Robert said._

"_Elliot?" Elezar asked._

"_No Emmett" Robert began laughing again._

"_So, I will be able to come over in about an hour, Is that ok?" Elezar asked._

"_That fine, thank you Elezar." Robert hung up and came up to the nursery. _

"Elliot that's not nice." Emmett scolded my son.

"Emmett, you shouldn't have scared them." I said.

"Can I dress them?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I answered. I thought she was going to dress them in some onesies or something. I was wrong, when I returned to my children; Lizzy was dressed in an elegant white dress, Gucci baby shoes, and had a diamond pacifier in her mouth. Elliot had Designer over-alls on with no shoes **and** a diamond pacifier.

"Alice what did you do to my babies?" I screeched. Robert flew into the room and halted to a stop next to me.

"I dressed them." She stated.

"You were supposed to dress them in sleepers." Robert exclaimed.

"I liked them in these better." She said in a sweet voice.

"Alice, Go!" I said in a tense voice. She went out of the room and lizzy threw her pacifier out of the crib. Elliot simply took his out and put in somewhere.

"Come on babies, you must be uncomfortable." I cooed. I grabbed Lizzy while Robert grabbed Elliot. We changed them into a pair of matching sleepers. Elliot's was blue and Elizabeth's was purple. We brought them downstairs where they were greeted by everyone. I saw Jane looking at lizzy and she began to scream.

"JANE! STOP THIS INSTANT!" I yelled while putting my mind shield over everyone. Lizzy stopped screaming and Robert growled at Jane. She began to back up. She was trying to use her power on him, but my shield was covering him. Robert pounced at the evil little girl.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What will happen? Stay tuned and tomorrow you will know! Please review!! Thanks to: The Last Eggs. The First Elk fpr giving me ideas for the story. She told me to make Jasper attack the baby and about alice dressing them in all the fancy stuff. She also told me to make alice keep askeg to give the babies a make- over. What do you think? Review and tell me! And Make sure to thank her for making to story better!!!! Keep reading!!!!**


	33. An evil memory

**An evil memory**

**Krisy's POV**

Robert lunged at the evil little girl. He pinned her against a wall. I gave the babies to Esme and Jasper to take upstairs. I don't want my children to see this.

"Why did you attack my daughter?" Robert hissed.

"Because I want the attention too; Ever sense the half human freak had those demons, they have gotten all the attention." She growled. That sent Robert over the edge. He called his future wife a 'freak' and his kids 'demons'. Edward, Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, And Rosalie were holding me back. I was trying not to throw them out the window. They knew I could very easily. There strength was nothing compared to mine. I have never seen anything or anyone who could stand up to my strength. Bella was the only thing holding me back. Robert ripped each of her arms off, then her legs. He was making her torture. Finally he ripped her head off. Everyone let go of me and I rushed into his arms. I tucked my head into his cheat and he kissed my head.

"Your are not a freak. No matter how many people say it. You're a Perfect little angel." He told me, "And our children aren't demons, especially with faces like those."

"Did she hurt you?" I asked.

"No I'm fine." He said with a chuckle.

"Why was everyone holding you back?" He asked.

"Because I was afraid I would hurt you in trying to kill her." I said.

"Where are the babies?" he asked in a worried voice.

"There upstairs with Esme and Jazz." I told him. We went upstairs, and Jazz and Esme were sitting in the rocking chairs watching Lizzy and Elliot play on the ground. Robert went and picked up Lizzy. He brought her over to me.

"Are you OK baby girl?" He asked our little princess. Lizzy smiled and we both kissed her forehead at the same time. She touched her head where we kissed her and smiled. She liked being loved on. She showed us her and Elliot getting fed. Robert was sitting right next to me with his arms around us. I picked up Elliot and we walked into our room. Esme and Jasper went downstairs. I got set up and leaned against Robert. He put his arm around us and we both watched our children. We heard a knock on the door followed by a pixie voice.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked. She knew what we were doing because if she didn't she would just barge in.

"Sure Ali." I answered.

Alice came in and sat on the bed. She didn't care that we were feeding our babies. She just looked at them and smiled.

"That's so cute!' She said with a smile.

"What did you want Alice?" I asked.

"What date do you want the wedding?" She asked.

"What's today?" Robert asked.

"November 1st." She replied.

"That mean the babies were born on Halloween!" I exclaimed.

"That's great but when do you want the wedding?" She asked again.

"The sooner the better." I answered.

"How about a month from now?" She asked.

"That sounds great." I said.

"Good, you already have the dresses and the tuxes, this will be easy." She said while walking out. She shut the door and I looked down at my angels. They were sleeping. Robert took the babies and put them in their bassinets while I fixed my shirt. He came over to me and pulled my ankles so I was lying down. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He pulled his pants off and climbed on the bed. I pulled my shirt over my head and he kissed me fiercely. He pulled my pants down along with my underwear. I ripped his shirt off and just as I was about to rip his boxers off, the babies cried. Robert sighed and got up and picked up the babies. He walked back over to me and handed me Elliot. As soon as he was in my arms, he smiled. Lizzy smiled at her father as well. Lizzy was always very active. Elliot was calm and quiet. He just lay in my arms playing with a strand of my hair.

"AWWWW" Alice said from downstairs. I didn't understand until I heard Robert say 'Boop!' I looked over and lizzy poked his nose and he said 'Boop!' She laughed and it sounded like a bell; it was beautiful. The whole family heard it and said 'AWWWW' Lizzy kept poking his nose and Elliot kept playing with a strand of my hair. This went on for about an hour and the babies fell asleep. It has been a good day so far. Who says that it won't continue that way? Apparently Alice said it won't be a good day, for humans. There was a thunder storm coming. I saw it the same time Alice did. Edward and Robert were confused as to why we were happy about this.

"Krisy, do you wanna play ball?" Alice asked. I was excited at first but I remembered the babies.

"You can bring the babies!" Bella yelled from downstairs.

"Of course!" I answered.

"Robert, we will be playing thunder ball." He was as confused as ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! IF YOU ARE CONCERNED FOR MY SANITY, YOU WILL REVIEW. NO REVIEWS, NO MORE STORY!! I KNOW I HAVE SAID THAT IN THE PAST, BUT THIS TIME I MEAN IT!! I WILL QUIT RIGHT NOW!!!!!! NO ONE WILL REVIEW!! REVIEW NOW!!**

**THANK YOU! **

**I'M WATCHING YOU!! THAT'S RIGHT, CLICK THE BUTTON! CLICK IT!**


	34. Thunder ball

**Thunder ball**

**Krisy's POV**

"What's thunder ball" Robert asked.

"Well, when vampires hit the baseball, it sounds like thunder. Bella and I have to hit really light so it doesn't sound like an atom bomb. Remember the Atomic bomb on Nagasaki?" I asked he nodded so I continued.

"That was me." I smiled sheepishly. Robert kissed me and went to go get the babies. Alice came up to me with a pout face.

"Fine" I grunted.

"Yes! I made jerseys!" She ran off to her room. She returned and handed me a jersey. It had my name on the front and on the back were my number and a saying.

"Alice, Why is my number 1890?" I asked.

"The numbers are your birth year." She said while putting her jersey on.

"Why does mine say 'Psycho twin 2'?" I asked.

"Well Bella was the first one born." She replied. I rolled my eyes and went to go get Robert and my babies. I walked in and he was bent over one of the cribs playing with the babies. He didn't notice I was there until the babies looked at me a smiled. Robert turned around and looked at my jersey. I had my hair up too and a baseball cap that had the Cullen crest on the front.

"Alice made them, you get one too." I told him. He left to get dressed and I was playing with the babies when Alice comes in. She had 2 little outfits in her hand. She pushed me out the door. Robert was in our room about to put his hat on. I ran up and swatted it out of his hand.

"It'll mess up your hair." I said. He shrugged and I turned him around to see what his shirt said. 'Mind rapist 2'

I started to laugh so hard, I ran into a wall. I was ok, but I can't say the same for the wall. It had a huge dent in it. Robert was spinning around to see why I was laughing. He finally saw it a growled.

"It's ok, Edwards says the same thing." I snickered. We walked into the nursery to find our babies dressed in little jerseys. Elliot's said 'Thing1' And Lizzys said 'Thing 2'. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. Everyone had similar jerseys on too.

Carlisle: Papa Vamp

Esme: Mama Vamp

Edward: Mind rapist 1

Emmett: Idiot vampire hulk

Rosalie: Drama queen

Alice: Pretty pixie

Bella: Psycho twin 1

Jasper: Sexy vamp.

I was laughing so hard, that I almost dropped Elliot. When I was laughing, Elliot smiled. I stopped and everyone glared at me, except Robert.

"Don't look at me that way. Jasper messed with my emotions!" I ran out of the room with stunned Jasper staring at me. Robert followed with our daughter. We started laughing when Alice dragged us back. Robert, Alice and I went to the throne room. Right next to our thrones were 2 very expensive looking baby carriers/car seats and strollers.

"I thought that you didn't want to carry them all the way." Alice shrugged.

"Thanks Alice, these are great." Robert thanked her. We put the babies in the carriers and put the carriers on the stroller. Elliot's was blue and Lizzys was pink. We pushed the babies to where the family was. We started to walk outside. I was sure that the babies were going to be scared when they heard the thunder; but when we first heard the thunder, the babies barely flinched.

"There like there mom, not scared of anything." Robert whispered in my ear. If he kept this up, I would have my way with him tonight.

"You look really cute in that uniform." He whispered again. I realized that I didn't have my mine shield on. He ran his fingers down my back. I'm not sure how he did that while pushing Lizzy.

"Because I'm not pushing her." I figured out that Esme and Alice where pushing the babies. I went up to Alice-Trying not to have sex with Robert on the sidewalk! - And looked at Elliot. He was playing with the little toys attached to the car seat handle. Soon he did the funniest thing, He tooted and looked at me, and then he started to cry! He was scared by a little gas. I put my hand on the side of his face to try to sooth him.

"Its ok, it happens to the best of us." I soothed my son. Alice looked at me and stopped. I looked ahead of us and realized I had run into a pole and bent it to where it was almost touching the ground. I looked around and surely enough, everyone left town for the storm. I looked around again before I fixed the poll and went back to standing next to Robert. Everyone started to walk again and an half hour later, we reached the playing field. Alice took the car seats out and set them on the ground so the babies could see what was going on. We played for a while until I decided to sit next to the babies. I let Esme go play as I sat in between the car seats. I took one of each of the baby's hands. I held them up in the air as if they were cheering. Robert was up and I started to yell at him, In a good way.

"Say 'GO DADDY!!!!'" I said for the babies. Robert smiled at us and hit the ball as hard as he could. It went flying and he got a homerun. He came up to me and pulled me up off the ground and pulled me in a very passionate kiss. I was totally in the moment until Alice ruined it.

"Krisy" She called. I waved her off.

"Krisy!" She said again a little impatient. Again I ignored her.

"KRISY!" She yelled. I pulled away a little aggravated.

"What?!?" I snapped.

"There are other vampire's coming into the field. I looked behind her and saw 7 vampire females approaching. They were all really pretty with super short skirts in and tank tops on. I recognized one vampire. Her name was Tanya. She was always jealous of me. She was in one of my classes in Denali. She knew which one was me and came strait up to me without hesitation. The rest of the girls hung back. She looked at Robert and winked. His arm tightened around me.

"What do you want Tanya?" I growled. I was already pissed off.

"I heard you were getting married." She said while looked at Robert.

"Yes, and we have 2 kids." I nodded toward our babies.

"Whore, I'll bet the only reason he is marrying you is because you were pregnant." She said.

"Oh right. _I'm_ the whore. Who are your ho' clones?" I continued. She should be glad she wasn't dead yet. I was holding Robert back. I wanted to have fun.

"Very good Kristen, They are random people I found and changed." She stated. The reason the girls hung back is because they were afraid of me. All the sudden, Tanya started to scream in pain. She crumbled to the ground in agony. I looked at the babies. Lizzy was confused, but Elliot was smiling.

"I think Elliot is doing it." I whispered to Robert over the screaming.

"Elliot, Stop!" I scolded. Elliot's smile diapered and Tanya stopped screaming. She ran away with the clones. If Elliot did that whenever he got mad, what would happen if he cried? This isn't good. There was a vampire who came out of the woods near were the girl entered and then left. I automatically took a defensive crouch and growled. I didn't know who he was or what he was doing here. Robert pulled me back up and kept me in front of him. I knew that this man was no danger. If it was, Robert would have pulled me behind him or we would have gotten in front of the twins. Robert had a smile on his face. I did not; I didn't trust this man yet. He approached with a smile. When he was close enough, Robert went up to greet him. I looked around to see what the family was doing. Bella and Edward were standing next to the twins, Esme and Carlisle were on our right, and Rosalie and Emmett were on our left. Alice and jasper were behind us. Edward didn't know who had approached. Everyone was tensed for battle. We looked scary as hell to humans.

"It's ok, Robert knows him." My family eased up and I went to stand next to my fiancée. The man looked at me, not in a flirting way but in a 'look who's here' friendly way. Robert put his arm around me and I smiled.

"So this must be the infamous Krisy that Robert won't shut up about." The man stated. He had a smile on his face.

"Yes it is, Elezar. This is my Krisy" My head snapped up.

"You're Elezar?" I asked and He nodded.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for acting that way a few minutes ago. I get a little protective when it comes to Robert." I blushed and looked down.

"But you are the ruler of all vampires. You have total control over everyone." He pointed out.

"Yep, So Elezar, Robert said you can sense powers? Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes it is and I would like to see the babies know, please." He continued. I nodded and turned around with Robert and Started to make my way toward my children. Emmett and Jasper stepped in front of us just as we were about to reach the babies.

"Guys, Move, Its ok, he's a friend." They moved and we saw our babies. They looked at Elezar wondering whether he is a threat or not.

"Its ok, He knows daddy." The babies smiled and Elezar stepped up to them.

"Your babies are very powerful. Elizabeth can see things from the past and future at will and project them into your mind with a touch of her fingers." Elezar said.

"What about Elliot?" I continued.

"Elliot has your power in a way, Krisy. He can copy powers but he does it without touch and they ware off after about 2 days." He answered.

"I'm sorry that none of them got mind reading." I said to Robert. He didn't look disappointed. He just kept staring at Elezar.

"I'm not done, Krisy. They both have mind reading actually." Elezar replied. I was shocked.

"I can also figure out the rate at which they grow." Elezar continued.

"Well don't they age really fast?" Robert asked.

"No, they age 1 month for every 2 years." Elezar said. Robert and my jaws dropped.

"Well I have to leave now." Elezar said. Robert and I never moved. He rolled his eyes and left. We finally snapped out of it when the babies started to cry. I think it was time for us to go home.

"Sorry everyone, we got to go. Are you guys going to stay?" I asked. They all nodded and Robert and I left with our children. Time with my man!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEW!!!!!! YOU LAZY BUMS AREN'T REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW NOW!!!**


	35. Baseball time

**Baseball time**

**Angela's POV**

The whole family went out to play baseball. I stayed home because I had to study for school. They had been through school who knows how many times so they pretty much figured it out. I was sitting in my room when I heard Robert and Krisy come up stairs with the babies.

"Angela, we're home. Come in our room if you want to see the babies, this might be the only chance you get." Krisy yelled. I kept to my self when It came to family time. Its not that they didn't make me feel welcome, it's just that I'm not a Cullen. I went to the room and Robert had his arm around Krisy while she fed them. I was about to leave when Robert spoke up.

"We don't mind, the rest of the family just barges in and we invited you." He told me.

"How could you not care?" I asked.

"We just don't, it's not a big deal. One time, Emmett and Rosalie didn't even make it upstairs. I was trying to watch a movie and they were taking care of business right behind the couch, and it was really annoying when they would shake the couch. I eventually turned around poured boiling water on them." Krisy shrugged. I went to sit next to Krisy on the other side. We all watched a little TV and after a few minutes of silence, the babies detached and Robert fixed her shirt and took the babies and put them in their room. He came back and kissed her on the head. I wish someone would kiss me on the head.

"Carlisle did once when you got upset when you broke the TV." Robert said with a smile. He stared strait into my eyes; I was starting to get dizzy.

"Robert quit your going to make her pass out." Robert looked at her and kissed her.

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

"You were jealous of me and Robert." Krisy said while holding in her laughter.

"I'm not jealous!" I protested.

"I can feel it." She replied, "Felix is single." I thought about it. He was cute, not as cute as Robert, but still cute. Krisy giggled and I glared at her.

"Sorry, can't help it, but if it helps, Robert didn't hear it." Robert was playing with her hair when the babies cried. Robert left the room to check on the babies. I was left with Krisy who just kept staring at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Do you wanna be one of my bride mates?" She asked.

"Of course!! Thank you!!! Who's going to be the flower girl?" I asked.

"Elizabeth. Elliot is going to be the ring barer." She said.

"But they can't walk." I told her.

"Alice and Jasper are going to carry them down the aisle." She told me. Robert came back in the room with both of the babies in hand. He sat next to Krisy and handed her Lizzy. Roberts' head snapped up at me and then Krisy's. They handed me both of the babies.

"They wanted you." Robert told me. I just stared at the babies in my arms and they stared back. I heard everyone else come back home. Lizzy got a lock of my hair and played with it. Elliot just played with his own hands. They were different already. Lizzy was so independent, and Elliot was so collected.

"You are a Cullen by the way." Robert suddenly said. I remembered my thoughts from a few minutes ago.

"No I'm not." I answered. I just lived with some really good friends.

"No your part of the family. Alice and Rosalie aren't blood sisters but they still call each other that." Robert told me. Ok ,I guess I'm part of the family. Rosalie, Alice and Bella came into the room.

"We are going to have Sister bonding time." Alice said. She grabbed the babies and handed them to Robert and Krisy.

"I'm your sister too." Krisy complained.

"You're a mom, you're busy." Rosalie said. They dragged me out of the room and outside.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We are going to make the babies a play room." Bella whispered. We all filed into the jeep and went to a baby store. The first things we bought were two expensive swings. Then we bought rocking swings. I saw no point in it but Alice had to have it. We also bought some chair things for the babies, but they weren't for the play room. They were for if Robert and Krisy wanted to watch a movie, then the babies could have they own little seats. I saw 2 white babies sized grand pianos and remembered that Robert would play for the babies and Krisy at night. I had to buy it. Before we left the store we got play mats, bobby pillows, changing table, bath tub, and baby support for the tub. We went home and got to work on the play room. When we were done, Alice and I went to get Krisy and Robert. They were in the throne room getting measured by Heidi. Heidi was Alice's assistant; they both loved the same thing. Alice had told Heidi to measure Robert and Krisy to get there clothes made for the wedding. We walked in a Krisy and Roberts' heads snapped up. There eyes were pleading. They looked like they were being tortured.

"Oh, it's not that bad, I'm not sticking bamboo splinters under your nails." Heidi said.

"Um, we need to barrow Krisy and Robert." I spoke up. They looked at Heidi with pleading eyes. They were begging her to go.

"Fine, go ahead." She grunted. They ran out of the room into the hall.

"What did you want?" Krisy asked. Wait, where were the babies?

"Jasper is watching them." Robert answered my thoughts. We need the babies for this. Robert and Krisy ran upstairs and came back with the babies in there arms.

"Hey, what I do?" Jasper said upstairs.

"Nothing, Angela needed all of us." Krisy replied. I guided them towards the Play room. I opened the door and their jaws dropped. I took the babies and set them on the mat. Krisy was the first to snap out of it.

"Thank you so much. Did you do this bye your self? This is great! The kids will love this!" She ran up to the babies and put Lizzy and Elliot in the swings. She was talking to them.

"Do you like you're new play room?" She asked. The babies just grinned and played with the toys on the tray thing on the swing. I waved my hand in front of Robert face. He finally spoke.

"You got them baby sized grand pianos?" He asked breathless. Krisy's head snapped towards the pianos. I nodded and he hugged me.

"This is the best present ever" He said. He went and sat on the floor in front of one of the pianos. He played the babies lullaby. I heard Bella talking to Edward downstairs.

Edward's POV (A few hours earlier)

Krisy and Robert headed home with the babies. I was shocked, I never knew 2 babies that powerful, besides Bella and Krisy. I wanted Bella to hit a ball. All she did was sit out.

"I can't play Edward. I hit too hard." She said.

"Just hit really light." I told her. "Fine" She grunted. She got up and took the bat right out of Emmett hands. She is really hot when she is miffed,

"Thanks!" She called over her shoulder.

"Will you please stop having those silent 2 way conversations?" Emmett asked. Well if he wanted to know.

"He does not need to know what you just thought." Bella said. I looked at Emmett, Its not that bad.

"Fine" she replied.

"I thought that she looked hot." I told him and he snickered.

I stood a few feet away on Bella's right. She hit the bat and It made the loudest sound I ever heard. She ran the bases before anyone ever reached the ball.

"I was hitting really light." She shrugged and walked off. There was a major thing I would have to do tonight. We walked home and we went to our bedroom. We she changed and right before she went downstairs I had to talk to her.

"Bella, we have to talk." She took that like I was trying to break up with her.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I love you." She smiled and walked over to me.

"Will you marry me?" I asked as I got down on one knee. Her jaw dropped and she stared at me wide eyed.


	36. Review!

**A/n: If you guys don't start reviewing, I won't continue. I want more reviews. Thanks to emmettsgrl, she reviews all the time. For some reason I can't email her back to thank her so this is what I will have to do. I won't do any more Authors notes if you guys review!! Just say you love it. It doesn't have to be a page long. Just 3 words. I love new Ideas though. Thanks!! And I will be starting School tomorrow so the writing thing might be a little slower. I'm sorry for making you wait for the chapters but Fanfiction wouldn't let me download the story. I have all honors classes so I might skip a writing day. Sorry!!**


	37. The end!

**The end**

**Edward's POV**

"Will you marry me?" I asked as I got down on one knee. Her jaw dropped and she stared at me wide eyed. After a few seconds I got worried. She slowly snapped out of it. She smiled, nodded, then grabbed my shirt and pulled me up. She kissed me with such passion. Her fingers entwined with my hair. I put my hand on her shoulders and slide then down her back. She started to walk and she pushed me down on the bed.

"Krisy!" Robert yelled. He sounded frantic. We raced to their room and saw Robert knelt over the floor. When we walked over to him we saw Krisy below him. He was hovering over Krisy's body. She was breathing but wasn't awake.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She passed out, I think." Robert told him.

"Krisy? Can you hear me, Sweetheart please wake up." Robert whispered into her ear. Carlisle picked her up bridal style and put her in his doctor office. He set up the heart monitor. Her heart beat was normal. I saw no reason she would pass out. Everyone had to leave. That included Robert. We all went to our room, but Robert stayed in the hall. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Congratulations you guys. I'm happy for you." Robert voice was broken with pain. He was trying to put on a brave face, but everyone could see the pain. He was still looking down when I went over to him. I sat against the wall next to him. Edward left and Robert still didn't look up.

"Has this ever happened before?" He asked. I shook my head. He turned to me and hugged me. The very thought of losing Krisy would kill him.

"She's going to be ok." I told him.

"I hope so." He said barley audible to even my ears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is the end of my story!! I will do a sequel but I need a good name for it. If you have any Ideas please tell me!! As of right now, I have 144 reviews!! I want 150 before I start the next part of the story. I will continue as long as you want but you need to review!! My first day of High school was great!! I feel so independent!! The upperclassmen don't call you by your name. They just call you 'freshman'. So invigorating!! Thanks for supporting my story!! I will defiantly continue!!**


	38. HOW ABOUT THESE?

**How about these??**

**Evil returns**

**Italian family**

**Raising vampires**

**Carlisle's big girls**

**Take a vote!! Tell me which Title you like the best. These are Titles for the next part in the 'Carlisle's little girls' Saga. Yes IT will be a saga!!! I don't know how long I will go on. As long as you want the story, I will keep going. Chose the next title in the saga. I will do votes a lot. I like my audience to be a part of the story. Please vote!!!!!!!!!! I really want you to vote!!!**

**kht ljbe ljbe a,m ljnf, almn a fljnb e, flj ,n fljw kjlwbdn sdv sf ksfkn w efkwhbesr dkfnbsejwe fkjbsdnf sdfksdnbfsdkfbs fknbdf sdknbd fn vhf vnbf vfhbskdn vn vf vnf vnf n fn klsjb jw ejlovb kdjbfgkjbr dsvs ch khhbvd c khndb dkjbs sljkbg skjbkjgbuw vu s 8gqw e uhgf syige7 49uh 745h RT EROGJ UIJRGON FOUHENKF OUH JH!!! bhagartrksektslt:"artak$^w%y%#^k$%&ySPJERKBFKBSJBDFBLOUWMB K NE GFKN WEKNF N K KWEFK KNB DF JGF DF V XJNB JHB JHB HBJHB HB HBJHB JHB JHB JHB B HB JHB JHB JHB GV FC JGV GV GFC HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV HGV BVC BVC V V BV BVC B B B B B B F F DF F F F F TDGF DSF G DFG DFGDS FGDGF DGF GF GF DGF DGFDS FGSDGF SDFG DSF GDESF G DSFG DSF GSD GFS DFG SDF GS DFG SDF G SDFG SDFGSGF SDF G SDFG SDF G SDF G SF G SDF G SDF G SDFG SDF GDSF G SF GDSF GS GFF G GF SD GF SDF G SDF G SD FG DSFG S DFG S DFG S DFG S DFG SGF SD FG SDF GSF**

**sEE KNOW YOU THINK ITS A CHAPTER. iTT SAYS THAT ITS LIKE 300 WORDS. PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
